Author in Fanfiction
by synstropezia
Summary: Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, berumur 13 tahun, seorang yang anti sosial dan merupakan murid super biasa banget. Hingga kakak-ku yang bernama Ultear menyeretku ke sebuah website bernama fanfiction. Dari situlah aku mulai menjalin pertemanan yang perlahan-lahan merubah pandanganku tentang teman.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, berumur 13 tahun, seorang yang anti sosial dan merupakan murid super biasa banget. Hingga kakak-ku yang bernama Ultear menyeretku ke sebuah website bernama fanfiction. Dari situlah aku mulai menjalin pertemanan yang perlahan-lahan merubah pandanganku tentang teman.

A/N : Di cerita ini Lucy agak OOC, maaf ya minna, jujur aja Lucy tuh g cocok jadi seorang kuper ataupun pendendam, tetapi namanya juga cerita hehehe...RnR please?

Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, sekarang berumur tiga belas tahun dan bersekolah di SMP Fairy Tail. Aku bukanlah seorang murid yang memiliki prestasi luar biasa sampai jenjang internasional, antar daerah pun belum tentu bisa kumenangkan. Semenjak kelas enam SD aku memiliki sebuah motto "Teman hanyalah sampah yang sering memanfaatkanmu" Ya motto itu muncul seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan semua ini terjadi sekitar setahun lalu.

 _Setahun lalu ketika ujian sekolah dimulai..._

 _Meskipun termasuk murid super duper biasa, aku tetaplah memperhatikan prestasi dalam bidang akademik dan bisa dibilang cukup pantas bersaing dengan lima besar. Ujian sekolah untuk kelas enam dimulai dari tanggal satu hingga enam Juni, persiapanku sudah sangat matang agar bisa lulus dan mencapai nilai terbaik. Hari pertama dimulai dengan IPA dan Bahasa Jepang, dengan cepat aku dapat mengerjakan seluruh soal tanpa perlu memikirkan jawabannya, seakan sudah hafal di luar kepala. Lalu tiba-tiba teman belakangku, sebut saja "J" meminta jawaban soal nomor lima._

" _Hey, jawaban nomor lima apa?" dan tanpa pikir panjang aku memberikan dia jawaban_

" _Jawabannya A" ucapku pelan supaya tidak diketahui oleh pengawas_

" _Terima kasih, Lucy"_

 _Entah mengapa muncul perasaan senang di dalam hatiku waktu itu, padahal hal yang kulakukan ini adalah kecurangan dan melanggar peraturan. Begitu seterusnya hingga hari terakhir ujian sekolah. Ketika pengumuman rangking, aku berhasil menempati peringkat empat bahkan nyaris mengalahkan rangking tiga! Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku mengernyitkan dahi, "J" menempati peringkat lima mengalahkan juara bertahan, padahal biasanya dia hanya menempati peringat sepuluh atau sembilan._

" _Terima kasih, karenamu aku menjadi rangking lima" J berterima kasih padaku, tetapi bukannya membalas aku malah terdiam penuh penyesalan_

" _Sialan, seharusnya J tetap berada di bawah, kalau begini terus dia bisa mengalahkanku!" teriakku dalam hati merasa kesal, memang aku bodoh mau saja membantunya_

" _Ayolah jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, kamu mau kami tinggalkan, sendirian ketika jam istirahat, tidak mendapatkan kelompok ketika harus kerja kelompok?" bisik J pelan, langsung membuatku tersadar akan perjanjian yang pernah kami buat_

 _Benar juga, ketika awal tahun ajaran aku sempat membuat perjanjian dengan "J" dan kawan-kawannya, di mana aku harus membantu ketika ulangan berlangsung dan sebagai balasan mereka akan menjadi temanku, mengajakku bekerja kelompok ketika harus membentuk kelompok, dan lain sebagainya. Tetapi perlahan-lahan aku mulai sadar, mereka hanya memanfaatkanku. Si "J" sialan itu sudah memperhatikanku sejak kelas lima SD dan ketika ada kesempatan untuk sekelas dia langsung menggunakannya demi kepentingan pribadi._

 _Dalam lingkungan sekolah aku dikenal sebagai seorang murid yang kuper alias kurang pergaulan, ketika jam istirahat tiba aku hanya diam di kelas sambil memakan bekal seorang diri. Saat kerja kelompok pun aku cenderung menjadi sisa dan dikucilkan selama proses pengerjaan berlangsung, kalau tidak mereka menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan semuanya tanpa sedikitpun mengambil bagian untuk membantu._

 _Sesudah ujian sekolah berakhir, kelas enam dibebaskan dari pelajaran dan ini merupakan kesempatan bagi kami untuk bersantai. "J" bersama dengan "L" dan beberapa teman lain sedang mengobrol riang tanpa mempedulikan keberadaanku, merasa mereka telah melanggar perjanjian aku pun bangkit berdiri dan mengajukan protes._

" _Kalian berkata akan menjadi temanku, tetapi kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku mengobrol ataupun melakukan sebuah kegiatan bersama-sama?"_

" _Baiklah, bergabunglah dengan kami untuk membicarakan liburan kenaikan kelas" ajak "J" dengan riang, seperti menutupi sebuah rahasia supaya aku tidak mengetahuinya_

 _Benar saja dugaanku, mereka asyik mengobrol sedangkan aku hanya menjadi 'pemain figuran' yang sekedar ikut tertawa, memperhatikan pembicaraan tanpa sedikitpun memiliki kesempatan untuk ikut ke dalam lingkaran tersebut._

" _Oh iya Lucy"_

" _H'ai? Apa 'J' ingin meminta pendapatku soal rencana liburan kenaikan kelas atau apa? A-aku bersedia untuk membantu!" ucapku bersemangat sekaligus merasa kenang, karena "J" akhirnya mengajakku mengobrol_

" _Siapa juga yang membutuhkan saran darimu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau perjanjian kita berakhir sampai di sini, jadi kamu bukan lagi teman kami"_

" _Hahahaha...kau benar-benar mudah ditipu, dasar kuper!" ledek "L" sambil tertawa riang, diikuti oleh yang lain_

" _Dengarlah perkataan Lisanna tadi, kau tidak selevel dengan kami semua. Jangan pernah dekati kami lagi kuper"_

 _Mendengar hinaan dari "J" dan "L" langsung membuatku naik darah, namun aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan pergi dari kelas, pulang ke rumah sambil berteriak dalam hati, mengutuk diri sendiri karena mau saja dibodohi oleh mereka. Mulai saat itu aku bertekad untuk tidak pernah memiliki "sampah" yang orang-orang sebut sebagai teman. Teman apanya, semua orang di dunia ini hanyalah iblis tanpa hati nurani! Sialan, sialan! Aku tidak membutuhkan teman sejati ataupun pacar, cukup mengandalkan diri sendiri untuk menjalani hidup ini._

 _End flashback..._

Setiap kali mengingat masa lalu perasaan kesal langsung mengerogoti hatiku dalam sekejap. Apalagi ketika menginjak bangku kelas satu SMP aku harus sekelas lagi dengan "J" dan kawan-kawan, dan julukan "nona kuper" semakin meluas, hampir semua orang memanggilku dengan istilah tersebut. Mereka pikir aku tidak punya nama apa?! Kalian memang pantas untuk mati, begitulah setiap hari hatiku berteriak tidak karuan.

Hari ini adalah hari Senin, ketika bel istirahat berbunyi kuputuskan untuk berdiri dekat jendela, tengah menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus pelan mengenai kulit pipiku lembut. Hingga seseorang menepuk bahuku keras sampai rasanya dunia sunyi mau runtuh saat itu juga. Siapa orang bodoh yang mau berbicara denganku si nona kuper?

"Sendirian saja, tidak bersama dengan teman-temanmu?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi, langsung membuatku memasang muka cemberut merasa tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang sok kenal sok dekat

"Pergilah dan menjauh, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu!"

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu pada kakakmu sendiri, Lucy?!"

Lawan bicaraku saat ini adalah Ultear, tidak lain adalah kakak kandungku sendiri. Kami berbeda satu tahun bahkan dalam kehidupan sosial sekalipun dia jauh lebih unggul! Menjadi anggota OSIS yang mengurus bidang humas, begitu cantik dan terkenal dan pintar dalam segala hal baik akademik maupun non akademik, kebangaan sekolah dalam lomba MIPA dan melukis, semua guru menganggapnya sebagai murid kesayangan dan membicarakan kelebihan Ultear-nee langsung membuat bulu kudukku merinding, dia terlalu perfect!

"Seharusnya kamu bersyukur karena aku berpura-pura tidak kenal, jika semua orang mengenalku sebagai adikmu itu akan menghancurkan reputasi baik selama ini!" saat memperingatkan Ultear-nee entah kenapa aku sangat bersemangat, sampai-sampai di sekitarku api berkobar tanpa ampun

"Eh, lalu kenapa? Kita ini memang bersaudara dan kamu tidak boleh berpura-pura seperti itu Lucy"

" _Orang macam apa dia ini? Jangan bersandiwara di depanku Ultear-nee!"_

"Bukankah reputasimu akan hancur jika mengobrol dengan si nona kuper? Jangan dekat-dekat, aku tidak suka!"

"Kau ini...baiklah kita bicarakan hal tersebut di rumah nanti, entah kamu tertarik atau tidak" balas Ultear-nee beranjak pergi menuju kantin, sedangkan aku hanya memasang wajah cemberut kembali

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk selalu cemberut, bahkan aku hampir lupa caranya tersenyum. Ya..itu lebih baik, dengan begitu semua orang akan menjauhi dan aku tidak perlu masuk ke dalam lingkaran pertemanan yang membuat waktu berhargaku terbuang begitu saja. Bel usai istirahat pun berbunyi, ketika Laki-sensei menyuruh kami untuk membuat kelompok dalam rangka bedah katak, seketika perutku langsung bergejolak mulas yang berarti kita harus MENCARI TEMAN, terkutuk kau sensei sialan!

"Anak-anak, sensei ingin kalian membentuk kelompok beranggotakan empat orang, kita akan membedah katak hari ini bukankah menyenangkan? Kalian harus merasakan sensasi luar biasa itu!" seperti biasa, guru yang satu ini menjadi gila ketika menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk melakukan pembedahan makhluk hidup

"Maaf sensei, perut saya sakit boleh pergi ke UKS?" ucapku meminta izin yang langsung dibalas dengan _death glare_

"Lucy, setiap kali kita akan melakukan kerja kelompok kau selalu izin pergi ke UKS. Sensei tidak akan tertipu oleh alasan _mainstream_ semacam itu!"

"Tetapi perutku benar-benar sakit, sensei"

"Mungkin sensei harus membedah perutmu supaya lebih baikan" lagi-lagi ancaman gila itu kembali ia ucapkan, hampir seluruh murid yang diancam seperti itu langsung ketakutan dan tidak berani lagi. Sayang sekali, jangan harap kau bisa menakutiku sensei terkutuk!

"Menurut peraturan sekolah nomor lima, murid yang sakit diizinkan pergi ke UKS dalam keadaan apapun dan sensei harus menyetujuinya kalau tidak...sensei akan dihukum dan tidak bisa melakukan pembedahan lagi. Kau tidak ingin muridmu ini pingsan bukan?"

"Be-beraninya kau! Baiklah silahkan pergi ke UKS"

Mudah sekali, aku bisa melihat jika Laki-sensei sangat ketakutan setelah mendengar alasan tak tergoyahkan tersebut. Apapun akan kulakukan supaya tidak terlibat dalam kerja kelompok, walau harus berbohong sekalipun. Sesampainya di UKS aku langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang, membolos satu pelajaran tidak berarti apapun, hanya dengan satu kali ulangan pun nilaiku sudah meningkat drastis, mudah sekali bukan?

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

 _Di ruang guru..._

 _BLAM!_

"Ada apa Laki-san? Kamu terlihat kesal" tanya seorang guru dengan ciri-ciri berbadan kekar, surai berwarna orange pendek tengah melihat data-data murid

"Murid bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu, dia...dia benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berkutik. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

"Lagi-lagi Lucy Heartfilia, dia juga sering membolos pelajaran olahraga setiap kali akan bermain basket atau voli"

"Dia jarang membolos dalam pelajaranku, tetapi setiap kali kerja kelompok dia akan izin pergi ke UKS atau toilet" guru yang lain ikut memberi komentar buruk terhadap Lucy, sorot matanya kala itu benar-benar terlihat kesal

"Bukankah kita harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap murid ini? Seperti membawanya ke ruang BK" usulan Laki-sensei memang masuk akal, tetapi banyak sekali alasan yang patut dipertimbangkan kembali

"Aku pernah menyuruhnya pergi ke ruang BK, tetapi dia langsung kabur dan bersembunyi entah dimana"

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu memiliki usul yang lebih baik dibandingkan konsultasi dengan guru BK, Gildarts-san?"

"Oh ayolah, aku ini guru olahraga! Bukankah lebih baik orang yang menangangi kasus ini adalah kamu, Layla-san?"

"Saya mohon maaf jika Lucy menimbulkan banyak masalah"

"Bawa saja ke psikiater, itu pilihan terbaik untuk menghilangkan trauma Lucy bukan?" kali ini Laxus-sensei, guru yang tadi memberikan komentar sinis terhadap kebiasaan Lucy yang sering izin pergi ke UKS atau toilet ikut memberi usul

"Sia-sia saja dia selalu menolak, bahkan Lucy pernah berkata..."

" _Ibu ini apa-apaan?! Tidak ada yang salah denganku, justru dunia-lah yang salah! Jika ibu memaksaku pergi ke psikiater lagi akan kulaporkan pada polisi dengan tuduhan melakukan kekerasan terhadap anak!"_

"Anak itu benar-benar berani, dia seperti malin kundang versi dua" ledek Gildarts beranjak berdiri, pergi dari kantor guru menuju kantin

Memang tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa Lucy adalah anak dari Layla-sensei. Guru yang dikenal paling baik namun tegas dan semua murid menyukainya. Siapa sangka anak dari seorang Layla Heartfilia memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat? Sekarang pun dia masih mencari cara agar Lucy kembali seperti sedia kala, menjadi dirinya yang lama bukan sekarang ini.

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong_

Akhirnya bel pulang yang ditunggu-tunggu berbunyi juga, selesai berbenah aku hendak pulang menuju rumah, tetapi di luar kelas Ultear-nee sedang berdiri dekat jendela dan sudah jelas dia menungguku untuk pulang bersama. Dengan cuek aku terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Ultear-nee, itu semua dilakukan demi kebaikannya, jadi tidak salah bukan? Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah, semua orang terus memperhatikan kelakuan Ultear-nee yang mungkin disangka _stalker_.

"Aku pulang"

"Aku...pulang...berjalanlah sedikit lebih lambat, nee-san sampai kesulitan mengimbangi langkahmu"

"Memang aku peduli? Tidak sama sekali"

"Terserah kamu saja, sepertinya ibu masih berada di sekolah. Nee-san ingin mengenalkan sesuatu padamu"

"Langsung ke intinya saja, aku malas berbasa-basi"

"Sebuah website, bagaimana tertarik?"

"Website? Jangan bilang twitter, facebook, atau semacamnya. Semua itu hanyalah tempat mencari sampah yang tidak berguna, sebaiknya dimusnahkah saja!"

"Bahkan lebih dari sekedar facebook ataupun twitter. Website di mana kamu menunjukkan kemampuanmu"

"Unjuk kemampuan? Seperti acara mencari bakat saja"

"Sudahlah, lihat dulu baru boleh berkomentar, ayo" ucap Ultear-nee menarik tanganku paksa menuju kamarnya, yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang depan

Dan mulai dari sinilah semuanya berubah, sikap hingga pribadiku...

Bersambung...

A/N : Sekali lagi, RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

Kamar dengan dinding berwarna putih penuh ornamen di sekitarnya selalu terlihat rapi, tanpa kekacauan yang berarti, hingga membuat kedua bola matamu tidak merasa sakit ketika memandangnya. Ultear-nee mulai menyalahkan laptop, menyalahkan wi-fi dan membuka sebuah website bernama fanfiction. Mataku langsung membulat ketika melihat halaman awalnya yang tidak seperti twitter ataupun facebook, sulit sekali untuk dijelaskan, tetapi cukup aneh.

"Heh, website apa ini? Berbeda sekali dari twitter ataupun facebook" ucapku terus menggerutu, meski sebenarnya sedang memberi komentar

"Sekarang waktunya bagian yang paling penting"

Terdengar bunyi dari ketikan keyboard, suara mouse dan sesekali Ultear-nee menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Lagu berjudul "Love is War" tengah mengalun di dalam kamarnya, aku sendiri kurang tau tentang hal-hal seperti itu, bisa dibilang kuper dan kudet. Parah sekali bukan? Entah mengapa perlahan-lahan aku mulai tertarik dengan website itu, bahkan keinginanku untuk membaca seakan meluap hingga tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi, nee-san sering melihatmu membaca novel dan menonton anime"

"Dasar stalker! Minggir, aku mau melihat-lihat"

Memang perbuatanku tadi sangatlah kasar, namun Ultear-nee tetap tersenyum, mungkin karena melihat semangatku yang membara bak si jago merah. Sebenarnya yang membuatku tertarik adalah kolom _review_ dari para readers, bukan cerita ataupun kata pengantar. Sekitar lima menit aku sudah selesai membaca seluruh komentar yang ada, lanjut ke cerita berikutnya dan berikutnya.

"Kenapa kamu malah tertarik untuk membaca _review_ dibandingkan cerita?"

"Apa salah? Kalau dipikir kembali, aku mulai mengerti soal website ini. Kamu tidaklah mencari teman dengan mengajak mereka mengobrol, melainkan melalui cerita dan _review_ "

"Seratus untukmu, bagaimana tertarik untuk bergabung?"

"Tentu saja iya! Ultear-nee pikir aku akan berkata seperti itu, huh...?" balasku sambil menunjukkan sorot mata penuh amarah, langsung membuatnya merinding di tempat

"Bu-bukankah website ini keren? Kamu tidak perlu mengobrol dengan mereka untuk mendapat teman, tetapi melalui cerita! Sekalian juga untuk mengasah bakat menulismu"

"Humph...akan kupikirkan lagi nanti, aku ingin membaca _review_ "

Maniak _review_? Mungkin Ultear-nee tengah berpikiran seperti itu. Setiap kali membaca komentar yang muncul di layar komputer aku selalu komat-kamit tidak jelas. Hampir semua orang memberi _review_ dengan tidak ikhlas. Pada cerita yang memiliki sedikit _review_ pasti isinya pun tak kalah singkat, seperti hanya berkata 'Lanjut ya', 'Update', 'Aku tunggu loh', dan lain sebagainya. Jika hanya merasa kasihan jangan menunjukkan simpati penuh sandirawa seperti itu, semua orang sama saja...

"Lucy, ada apa?" ketika menanyakan hal tersebut Ultear-nee terlihat khawatir, karena aku terus mengigit bibir sedari tadi

"Para _readers_ hanya memberi simpati belaka, jika merasa kasihan maka berilah komentar yang panjang, beritau di mana letak kesalahan sehingga bisa menjadi lebih baik. Untuk apa memberi _review_ singkat semacam itu?! Sama sekali tidak berarti!"

Setelah memberi _review_ singkat, pada chapter selanjutnya mereka tidak akan lagi memberi komentar, menghilang begitu saja seakan hanya sekedar orang asing tengah berlalu-lalang. Dasar munafik, jika tidak menyukai cerita tersebut untuk apa memberi _review_ penuh harapan kosong? Entah bagaimana, aku yakin pasti para penulis di website itu, selalu mengharapkan _review_ dari orang yang sama maupun baru, karena bagi mereka sendiri hal tersebut amatlah penting.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Wajar saja bukan, melihat sekilas pun aku sudah tau, mereka sama sekali tidak ikhlas memberi _review_. Selalu berakhir seperti ini, memberi komentar pada chapter pertama yang berbunyi 'cepat update ya' lalu ketika chapter dua di publish orang itu tidak lagi memberi _review_ "

"Siapa tau saja mereka sibuk dengan dunia nyata"

"Kalaupun sibuk, jika sang pembaca benar-benar menyukai cerita tersebut maka dia akan meluangkan waktu agar bisa membacanya, terus menunggu hingga tamat"

"Pemikiran yang bagus, padahal kamu bisa saja mengalahkan rangking satu di kelasmu"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki ambisi seperti itu, yang terpenting adalah memusnahkan orang-orang jahat, munafik, menganggap hidup orang lain tak lebih dari debu, melakukan fitnah hingga bullying. Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan menegakkan keadilan sehingga semua orang tidak perlu menderita"

"Kamu tetap adik yang baik, meski sudah berubah banyak, Lucy..." puji Ultear-nee mengelus pelan kepalaku, yang langsung memunculkan semburat merah pada kedua pipiku, merasa malu karena sudah lama Ultear-nee tidak melontarkan sedikit pun pujian semenjak insiden itu terjadi

 _Tetapi di antara mereka semua, ada satu orang yang menurutku cukup menarik_

"Apa Ultear-nee mengenalnya?" tanyaku sambil menggerakkan mouse hingga kursor menunjuk nama JellalFernandes179

"Siapapun pasti mengenalnya. Jellal adalah _pereview_ terbaik yang pernah ada! Dan mungkin dia bukanlah seorang tukang simpati belaka seperti _readers_ lain"

"Be-begitulah"

Hampir dari seluruh kolom _review_ yang kubaca pasti selalu terpampang nama itu, memang cukup panjang namun mudah diingat oleh siapapun karena setiap saat muncul dimana pun dan kapan pun. Jellal bukanlah seperti _pereview_ lainnya, yang sekedar asal memberi komentar lalu pergi begitu saja. Dipenuhi oleh saran, cukup panjang dan menggunakan bahasa sopan adalah ciri khas dari seorang Jellal, begitulah kira-kira menurutku. Dari awal hingga akhir chapter pun dia tidak pernah melewatkannya meski hanya sedikit, benar-benar luar biasa...pada zaman seperti ini, apa ada orangm yang mau membuat letih jari-jari mereka, hanya demi memajukan orang lain?

"Aku yakin dia tidaklah sekedar memberi simpati belaka, orang ini selalu serius dalam memberi _review_ "

"Sampai sebegitu yakinnya..."

"Lagi pula aku memiliki banyak bukti. Apa ada orang, seperti Jellal yang dengan rela membuat diri mereka sendiri lelah demi memajukan kemampuan orang lain? Setiap kali memberi komentar dia selalu memulainya dengan kelebihan dari cerita, lalu memberitau dimana letak kesalahan, bagaimana perbaikannya, bahkan memberi saran serinci mungkin"

"Jadi, mau bergabung menjadi member fanfiction?" tawar Ultear-nee yang langsung membuatku menunjukkan _death glare_ , bukan berarti menemukan orang seperti itu, bisa merubah pikiranku dalam sekejap

"Sayang, jawabannya adalah tidak! Orang seperti Jellal benar-benar menyeramkan"

"Menyeramkan darimana? Beberapa menit lalu kamu memberi pujian dan sekarang menyindir, apa sih maumu?"

"Yang kuiinginkan adalah, jangan mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain! Aku tetap pada motto teman hanyalah sampah yang sering memanfaatkanmu"

"Bagaimana jika begini? Ini bukanlah permintaan, nee-san menantangmu untuk membuat cerita dan setelah selesai akan dipublish di fanfiction, bagaimana?"

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita menentukan pemenangnya?"

"Dari banyaknya orang yang _meriview_. Syarat dari tantangan ini adalah kita tidak boleh membuat multichapter, kedua nee-san tidak akan melakukan promosi cerita di akun sosmed baik facebook ataupun twitter, ketiga cerita yang dibuat tidaklah boleh menjiplak karya orang lain, baik novel dan karya author lain, keempat harus dipublish paling lambat tiga hari dari sekarang"

"Menarik, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku lebih hebat darimu, Ultear-nee!"

Sudah tidak ada kata mundur, apa pun yang terjadi, akan kubuat sebuah maha karya yang amat luar biasa! Tanpa menunda waktu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung pergi ke kamar dan mulai mengetik di microsoft word, tetapi...

 _Beberapa jam kemudian..._

Apa maksudnya ini?! Sudah berjam-jam menatap layar komputer aku tak kunjung mendapatkan ide, ternyata sulit juga. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar pelan, lalu membukanya hingga tidak menghasilkan sedikit pun suara dan tiba-tiba terdengar...

"Lucy kamu pikir sekarang jam berapa? Cepatlah tidur, besok harus sekolah!" sudah kuduga suara ini tidaklah asing. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu, yang menjadi sangat cerewet jika kedua buah hatinya tak kunjung tidur, ketika jam tepat menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam

"Ssst...aku sedang berpikir"

"Sepuluh menit lagi ya"

"Iya!"

Ketika ibu sudah berada di luar, samar-samar aku mendengar Ultear-nee dan ibu sepertinya tengah berbincang. Paling membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

"Apa Lucy sedang membuat cerita?"

"Begitulah, aku menantangnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut"

"Kamu tau bukan, jika Lucy paling membenci kekalahan? Apa begini tidak apa-apa?"

"Ibu tenang saja, aku memiliki rencana hebat agar Lucy bisa mendapatkan teman. Jadi percayalah padaku"

"Baiklah, asalkan itu bisa membuat Lucy seperti sediakala, ibu tidak masalah"

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas, aku terbangun dari tidur lelap akibat bunyi nyaring dari jam weker. Usai melakukan aktivitas harian seperti mandi dan sarapan, aku dengan Ultear-nee tengah pergi bersama menuju sekolah, sejak kapan dia berada di sebelahku?

"Kita belum pernah berangkat bersama, jangan menjaga jarak dengan kakakmu ini"

"Cih...sayang sekali aku tidak mengenalmu"

"Sandiwara yang benar-benar hebat. Oh iya, bagaimana perkembangan dari ceritamu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mendapat ide. Padahal sudah membaca novel sebagai referensi"

"Awalnya pasti sulit, tetapi setelah terbiasa, maka membuat cerita akan menjadi sangat mudah"

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak butuh saran dari orang asing sepertimu"

" _Mungkin agak sedikit susah untuk merubah sifatnya yang sok pura-pura tidak kenal itu" gumam Ultear dalam hati, berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Lucy_

" _Bagus bagus, kita boleh saja terlihat akrab di dalam rumah, tetapi hanya di si-tu!"_

Sekarang harus bagaimana, ya ampun mengapa jadi sulit begini?! Gumamku sambil mengacak-acak rambut sendiri. Notes ini akan menjadi tempatku untuk membuat kerangka cerita, tetapi tetap saja, ide tak kunjung datang menghampiri diriku, yang tengah berpikir keras tanpa mempedulikan keributan di dalam kelas. Kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, aku salah memilih orang untuk dijadikan lawan, kemarin tanpa sepengetahuannya aku melihat profile _user_ Ultear-nee, dan ada sekitar tiga puluh cerita yang sudah dia publish, bahkan rata-rata pendapatan _review_ adalah lima puluh hingga seratus lebih! _Newbie_ sepertiku mana bisa mengalahkannya.

" _Meski tidak bisa, aku akan memberikan perlawanan yang baik!"_

 _Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi..._

Merasa bosan terus-menerus berada di kelas, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, di sana begitu sepi tanpa seorang pun yang akan menganggu. Tempat ini cocok bukan, untuk berpikir? Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung bersiap-siap mengambil posisi, tepat di bawah pohon rimbun, sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaan, dengan memasang earphone. Namun tiba-tiba saja...

"Jangan melawan terus, berikanlah uangmu atau aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk diberikan pada kalian..." pembelaan darinya langsung membuat hati kecilku iba, tetapi aku berpura-pura cuek dan fokus berpikir

"Tidak perlu mengada-ada! Ayah dan ibumu adalah orang kaya, bukan? Membohongi kami tidak ada gunanya!"

"Aku serius...aku tidak memiliki uang..."

"Kau...inilah akibatnya jika melawan kami bertiga!"

Salah satu dari mereka, mengayunkan tinju ke arah murid perempuan tersebut, dan entah mengapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri, langsung mendorongnya ke samping agar dia tidak terluka.

"Muncul penganggu lain rupanya, kamu pikir bisa menang melawan kami, huh...?"

"Kalian bertiga adalah sekumpulan murid pengecut yang hanya berani memukul wanita, jika bertemu dengan polisi, aku yakin kalian akan lari sampai terkencing-kencing, hahaha...!"

"Ucapanmu tadi terdengar kasar sekali nona kuper"

"Baguslah jika kalian mengenalku, sekumpulan lelaki mental monyet"

Provokasi dariku sukses membangkitkan amarah mereka bertiga. Murid berambut raven dengan warna biru ketuaan itu, bermaksud ingin menghajarku, tetapi dengan lincahnya aku menghindar lalu naik ke atas pohon, agar mereka tidak bisa mengejar. Meski tindakan nekatku ini cukup membahayakan, salah satu langkah saja kepalaku-lah bayarannya, bahkan nyawa pun bisa saja melayang.

"Teruslah berada di sana, hingga kau menangis seperti bayi karena tidak bisa turun!"

"Justru kamu adalah si pecundang, jika memang berani maka lawan kami jangan bersembunyi di sana, hahahaha..."

"Sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki yang suka main keroyokan. Rasakanlah serangan balasan dariku, apel dengan ulat bulu!"

Mendadak nama jurus yang teramat sangat aneh itu muncul dari dalam kepalaku, hanya dengan sekali lempar aku langsung mengenai target, yakni si murid berambut raven. Sampai-sampai dia berlari ketakutan, karena ada ulat bulu yang menempel pada seragamnya, lucu sekali melihat ekspresi semacam itu, tergambar jelas dari raut wajahnya tanpa perlu menebak-nebak.

"Sekarang adalah giliran kau, _pingky boy_! Rasakanlah ini tembakan tiga apel maut!" dengan cepat aku melempar tiga buah apel berukuran besar ke dalam mulutnya, yang sedang terbuka lebar, bagaimana bisa pertahananmu terbuka saat berada di medan perang?! _Well_ , bisa dibilang aku cukup berlebihan

"Kedua temanmu itu sudah KO, selanjutnya giliranmu kakek berambut putih. Bersyukurlah karena kamu bisa melihat jurus pamungkasku, Lucy's kick!"

Tanpa rasa takut atau apapun aku langsung loncat dari atas ranting pohon, menendang kepala si kakek berambut putih dengan kaki kanan, hingga dia tak sadarkan diri. Mereka tidaklah menyeramkan seperti rumor yang beredar. Aku mengenal ketiga murid tersebut, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster dan Lyon Vastia, dikenal sebagai murid paling nakal dan ditakuti oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Siapa sangka, ternyata mereka lemah dan hanya besar mulut.

"Te-terima kasih sudah menolongku"

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku menolongmu bukan karena ingin mendapatkan ucapan mulia seperti itu. Aku benci dengan seseorang yang suka menindas orang lain demi kesenangan pribadi. Mereka itu lemah, kekuatan sejati hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang mau menolong sesama, dan mengesampingkan kepentingan pribadi. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu takut jika ditindas kembali oleh berandalan itu"

"Kalimatmu barusan benar-benar keren, apa boleh kita berkenalan?"

"Kalau sekedar berkenalan boleh saja. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, dari kelas 1-C"

"Levy McGarden, salam kenal Lucy-san"

"Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai, jadi setelah ini jangan pernah temui aku lagi, bye" ucapku membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin, pergi menuju kelas karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi

Ah...dasar bodoh, karena Levy dan kejadian barusan, aku jadi mendapatkan ide untuk cerita. Tidak sopan jika kabur begitu saja, tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, apalagi tindakanku barusan sangat buruk, tetapi dengan begitu Levy tidak akan pernah ingin menjadi temanku, karena dia jadi mengetahui bahwa aku adalah seorang murid yang kasar tanpa tata krama sedikit pun. Sama sekali tidak pantas memiliki teman, paling buruk di antara semuanya!

 _Pukul 13.00 siang..._

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, aku dipanggil menuju ruang guru bersama dengan Gray, Natsu dan Lyon. Kami dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Erza-sensei, sang guru BK. Juga diberi peringatan untuk tidak melakukan tersebut meski hanya satu kali, kalau tidak akan diskors selama satu minggu penuh, bahkan di DO. Namun kejadian saat jam istirahat pertama tadi, sama sekali tidak membuatku menyesal, meski hanya sedikit. Lagi pula, aku merasa melakukan tindakan yang benar, dan mereka bertiga pun terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa luka apa pun.

Sesampainya di rumah, ibu langsung menatap kearahku dengan tajam, beliau pasti sangat marah mengetahui aku dimarahi Erza-sensei, karena melakukan tindak kekerasan, terhadap laki-laki pula.

"Kali ini kamu sangat keterlaluan, menghajar anak lain sampai mereka ketakutan!"

"Sudahlah aku lelah, kalau mau marah-marah nanti saja"

Dengan keras aku menutup pintu kamar, langsung menyalahkan komputer dan mulai mengetik hasil dari buah pikiranku. Tanpa menunggu tiga hari ke depan aku membuka website fanfiction, membuat akun dan mempublishnya dengan menggunakan _pen name_ Lucy.H, kira-kira berapa banyak _review_ , yang akan kudapatkan?

"Kalaupun kalah itu sudah wajar. Aku bagaikan rakyat jelata yang melawan penguasa dunia. Bodoh memang, menerima tantangan tersebut tanpa pikir panjang"

 _Dan keesokan harinya..._

Aneh, sedari tadi aku terus merasa deg-degan saat ingin melihat berapa _review_ yang telah berhasil didapatkan, bahkan sampai menutup kedua mata, seakan hal tersebut amat sangat menyeramkan. Ketika sedikit memberi celah agar kedua retina mataku mampu menangkap tampilan dari layar komputer, ternyata hasilnya adalah...

Bersambung...

A/N : Maaf ya kalau di cerita ini aku tak kunjung menampakkan Jellal, cuman sekedar menulis pen name doang hahaha...oke deh semoga chapter tiga nanti tidak mengecewakan. RnR please?

Balasan Review :

Momo Katsuhira : Baguslah kalo kamu suka ceritanya. Semoga chap dua ini gak mengecewakan ya. Oke deh, kalo penasaran ikutin terus sampe tamat. Cuman sembilan chapter kok. Jangan bosan menunggu

Lucefilla : Kalo buat pairing sih, sebenarnya gak main yang begituan. Jadi, lebih ke persahabatan mereka bertiga. Hubungan selanjutnya, kita lihat nanti aja ya. Sayang sekali, 'J' itu bukan Juvia, dan 'L' memang Lisanna. Lucy emang gak pernah cerita, malu2 gitu, wkwkwkw. Thx ya udh review. Tgg lanjutannya kalo penasaran.


	3. Chapter 3

Aku mendapatkan satu _review_! Ini bukan mimpi, iya kan? Entah kenapa perasaanku yang tadinya merasa deg-degan, menjadi senang sampai ingin melompat. Melihat Ultear-nee tengah memasuki kamar, aku pun langsung berpura-pura cuek, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Selamat sudah mendapatkan satu _review_ , bacalah"

"Huh, tanpa Ultear-nee suruh pun aku akan membacanya" ucapku bernada ketus, membuka kolom komentar dan membaca sebuah _review_ dari awal hingga akhir

 _JellalFernandes179, says :_

 _Salam kenal Lucy-san, namaku Jellal Fernandes yoroshiku ne! Cerita pertamamu sudah bagus menurutku, apalagi saat bagian Megurine hendak menyelamatkan Miku dari si kembar Rin dan Len, menurutku cara yang digunakan sangatlah pintar dan unik. Hanya saja ada beberapa kekurangan, yakni pengulangan kata yang terlalu sering, typo di sana-sini dan rating tidak sesuai. Dalam cerita Lucy-san terdapat cukup banyak kata-kata kasar, jadi sebaiknya dimasukkan dalam rate T (Teen) bukan K (Kids), di mana cerita rate K bisa dibaca oleh anak-anak maupun orang dewasa, sedangkan T untuk remaja tiga belas tahun ke atas. Gunakan juga EYD yang sesuai dengan standar bahasa Jepang. Perhatikan tanda baca, huruf besar dan kecil juga keefektifan kalimat. Sekedar saran saja, bagaimana jika sebelum dipublish kamu mengecek terlebih dahulu apakah ada typo atau tidak? Oke sekian dari saya, mohon maaf apabila terlalu panjang. Semoga kita bisa berteman ya ^_^_

Sialan, apa-apaan orang ini? _Review_ -nya panjang sekal,i dan aku sampai kelelahan sendiri saat membacanya. Ya, itu lebih baik dibandingkan sekedar memberi pujian belaka, demi dipandang baik oleh seorang author.

"Balaslah _review_ -nya, dengan begitu kamu akan mendapatkan kesan baik"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?" tanyaku balik karena...you know lah, aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang lain sehingga tidak tau harus berbuat apa

"Misalnya ucapan terima kasih, kalau bisa berikanlah balasan sepanjang mungkin. Kamu menghargai saran-saran dari Jellal bukan?"

"Baiklah baiklah, aku akan membalasnya sampai dia kelelahan, saat membaca PM yang amat panjang dariku!"

Sudah berulang kali aku menghapus dan mengetik, namun belum menemukan balasan yang sesuai untuk _review_ tersebut. Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan soal identitas asli, berapa lama sudah bergabung menjadi member fanfiction, tetapi jika begitu aku akan melanggar motto sendiri dan merasa bersalah. Lebih baik terlihat natural saja kali ya...? Apa boleh berbicara tidak sopan terhadap orang asing? Sudahlah untuk apa memikirkan kesan orang lain? Ini bukan seperti diriku yang biasanya.

 _Subject : Review Story Watashi no Tomodachi_

 _Oke, terima kasih sudah me-review, juga atas saran dan pujiannya. Pertama kali melihat namamu aku langsung terpikirkan akan suatu hal, apa kamu adalah seorang author professional yang sudah membuat puluhan atau mungkin ratusan cerita? Kalau soal menjadi teman itu, sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik sedikit pun. Lagipula "sampah" sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan, jadi sekian dariku dan terima kasih._

 _SEND!_

"Dasar payah...padahal sudah dipikirkan berulang kali, kamu malah membalas seperti itu" ucap Ultear-nee kembali mengomentari, ya ampun dia berisik sekali...

"Urusai! Aku bergabung menjadi member karena tantangan dari Ultear-nee, bukan untuk hal lain!"

"Oh, kamu mendapat balasan"

Ce-cepat sekali! Apa Jellal itu memiliki banyak tangan macam gurita? Dia mengetik dengan cepat, padahal aku baru mengirim PM tersebut beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _JellalFernandes179_

 _Aku belum pernah membuat cerita apa pun kok, baiklah tidak apa-apa jika kamu tidak ingin berteman denganku, tetapi boleh dong sesekali mampir lagi?_

Melihat balasan yang diberikan oleh Jellal, dengan tergesa-gesa aku langsung membuka profile-nya dan ternyata benar! Dia hanya sekedar memberikan komentar, memasukkan sebuah cerita dalam daftar favorite dan juga author kesukaan. Mendadak hatiku merasa bergetar, rasanya seperti ditipu saja. Siapa pun pasti berpikir, jika Jellal adalah seorang pro dalam urusan membuat fic, tetapi bagaimana bisa, orang sepertinya memberi saran maupun pujian padahal tidak memiliki pengalaman? Jadi aku salah menilai ya...

 _To : JellalFernandes179_

 _Ternyata aku salah menilai. Bagaimana bisa kamu memberi saran begitu saja tanpa dasar apapun?! Hanya author berpengalaman yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut, sok tau, tidak bisa dipercaya! Seorang newbie, mana mungkin bisa memberikan saran kepada orang yang jauh lebih senior darinya?! Baiklah, aku akui kamu benar dalam membeberkan semua kesalahanku, dalam fic Watashi no Tomodachi, tetapi pasti bukan kamu, yang memberikan review tersebut, melainkan orang lain. Sampai di sini dulu, BYE._

"Tidakkah kau terlalu kasar?"

"Kasar bagaimana? Hal yang kukatakan itu adalah benar adanya. Seorang newbie memberi saran juga kritik, bukankah terdengar aneh?"

Sesudah menjawab balasan dari Jellal, aku langsung _logout_ dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang. Melelahkan sekali, harus berada di depan komputer selama berjam-jam tanpa istirahat. Lagi pula, aku bukanlah seorang maniak internet ataupun game. Ultear-nee keluar dari kamar dan pergi entah kemana, ya, untuk apa dipedulikan? Pada akhirnya semua orang hanya mengatakan omong kosong, dia tidaklah hebat seperti dugaanku, mungkin seperti seorang bocah yang cuman bisa mengkritik dan asal memberi saran. Meski aku sama sekali tidak pantas mengatakan hal tersebut, gayaku sudah seperti author berpengalaman saja...

 _Sementara itu Ultear..._

"Maaf jika adikku berkata kasar terhadapmu, pada akhirnya dia kembali menjadi seperti itu lagi" di dalam kamarnya Ultear tengah menelpon seseorang, entah siapa dia

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula yang adik senpai katakan memang benar kok. Aku tidak pantas memberi saran karena belum memiliki pengalaman dalam membuat cerita"

"Soal permintaan itu, apa kamu akan tetap menanggapinya?"

"Tentu, aku yakin Lucy bukanlah orang seperti itu. Kita lihat saja nanti ya.."

"Jujur, aku berharap banyak padamu. Jadi jangan kecewakan senpai-mu ini"

"H'ai, sudah dulu ya"

Telepon pun dimatikan pada detik ke tiga puluh. Ultear sempat menghela nafas berat dan membuka laptop yang berada di atas meja belajar. Pemenang dari tantangan tersebut sudah bisa dipastikan, dalam satu hari pun dia sudah mendapat sekitar tiga _review_ , meski masih ada beberapa hari lagi sebelum hasil yang sesungguhnya ditentukan. Seketika kedua bola mata Ultear langsung membulat, melihat sang adik mendapatkan satu tambahan _review_ lagi, namun...

 _Jenny-chan_

 _Apa-apaan ceritamu ini? Benar-benar buruk dan tidak bermutu untuk dibaca! Sebaiknya dihapus saja, sadarlah kamu tidak memiliki bakat untuk menulis. Kalau bisa lebih baik keluar saja dari fanfiction dan jangan pernah menampakkan diri lagi, jadilah si nona kuper untuk selamanya, hahaha..._

"Lagi-lagi Jenny..." gumam Ultear membaca _review_ tersebut sambil sesekali menggerutu, entah sudah berapa banyak author newbie yang tidak lagi berkarya, akibat _flame_ dari seorang Jenny

 _Sedangkan Lucy..._

Si Jenny sialan itu, aku tidak menyangka dia adalah author di fanfiction dan bahkan bisa dibilang sebagai pro! Membuat lebih dari tiga puluh cerita dan rata-rata mendapatkan _review_ sekitar lima puluh, harus kuakui, dia lebih unggul dari Ultear-nee atau mungkin author lain. Jellal tidak pernah memberi satu pun sumbangan komentar, padahal hampir semua orang hanya ingin membaca cerita bagus, sehingga tidak perlu susah-susah memikirkan _review_ apa yang pas, asal kalian tau saja memuji lebih mudah dilakukan dalam sosmed.

"Apa aku harus membalas _review_ -nya atau tidak? Kalaupun dibalas belum tentu dia sudi untuk membacanya"

Mendadak aku jadi malas untuk bertemu dengan hari esok, apalagi _flame_ dari Jenny sempat membuat mentalku drop dalam sekejap. Dia benar, aku tidak memiliki bakat menulis dan seharusnya berhenti dari fanfiction. Baru saja mulai sudah mendapat komentar semacam _flame_ , singkat tapi mengena di hati, cukup pantas untuk mendeskripsikan _review_ dari seorang Jenny, tetapi aku juga benci, membiarkannya terus bersikap sombong karena merasa paling hebat. Dengan kemampuanku yang sekarang, sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menantang Jenny bertanding membuat cerita, kalau nekat dia hanya akan menertawaiku seperti badut konyol dalam pesta ulang tahun.

Kembali, dendam satu tahun lalu bangkit dalam ingatan. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, aku masih seperti diriku ketika menginjak kelas enam SD, yang hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa bertindak apa pun. Aku ingin berubah, karena benci terhadap diri sendiri, juga karena tipuan dari Jenny yang amat menyakiti hati, tetapi tetap saja...aku tidak bisa lepas dari bayangan masa lalu.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Pagi-pagi sekali Jenny sudah menghampiri, ketika aku hendak masuk ke dalam kelas, dia menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan dan merasa puas karena bisa mengejekku sepuasnya. Tetapi kau tidak benar-benar menang anak sialan...

"Apa kamu sudah membaca _review_ dariku?" tanya Jenny yang terdengar basi di telingaku, dia pikir aku takut apa, hanya karena sebuah _flame_?

"Sudah dan terima kasih atas komentar tidak bermutumu itu. Aku akui kita memang bagaikan langit dan bumi, tetapi bukankah tidak baik memberikan _flame_?"

"Sah-sah saja, lagipula itu tidak dilarang kok. Ceritamu benar-benar membuatku muak, kacau sekali dan tidak seru! Lebih baik kamu terus seperti ini, dikucilkan tanpa memiliki seorang pun teman, hahaha...!"

"Aku bergabung dengan fanfiction karena dipaksa oleh seorang senpai bernama Ultear, bukan karena ingin mendapat sampah yang kalian sebut sebagai teman!"

"Heh, lucu...aku tidak percaya pada alasan murahanmu itu, Lucy Heartfilia"

"Terserah, berbicara dengan kalian benar-benar membuatku lelah"

"Itulah akibatnya jika terus diam, lama-lama mulutmu bisa saja berkarat"

Usai melontarkan candaan yang amat menjijikan tersebut, semua murid di kelas tertawa dengan serempak. Mereka benar-benar pintar soal menjelek-jelekkan orang lain, mungkin ini adalah hukum karma dari perbuatanku selama ini, iya ya jadi untuk apa cemberut dan menangis, karena ejekan dari sampah seperti mereka? Lebih baik tertawa sekeras mungkin daripada galau-galau tidak jelas.

 _Jam istirahat..._

Seorang murid perempuan berambut pendek sebahu dengan bando di atas kepalanya terus memperhatikanku sedari tadi. Sesekali aku melirik, namun dia terus diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Apa mungkin seorang stalker? Jika iya, dia benar-benar bodoh dan bukanlah seorang pro, bahkan lebih bodoh dari amatiran. Oh, lagi-lagi sifat burukku soal menjelek-jelekan orang kambuh kembali.

"Katakan saja apa maumu terus memperhatikanku sedari tadi"

"A...ano...apa kamu bergabung menjadi member fanfiction dengan pen name Lucy.H?"

"Memang, lalu kenapa? Silahkan saja jika ingin menjelek-jelekkan ceritaku, Levy-san"

"Kamu masih mengingat namaku rupanya"

"Tentu saja, lagi pula cukup mudah untuk diingat, tanpa perlu dilafal setiap hari"

"Cerita Lucy-san tidaklah buruk, aku menyukainya. Apalagi ketika Miku ingin menyelamatkan Megurine, padahal mereka berdua bukanlah teman bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Benar-benar hero! Dan jika kupikir kembali, agak mirip dengan kejadian satu hari lalu, tentang Lucy-san yang menyelamatkanku dari anak berandal"

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Terima kasih atas pujian tersebut"

"Syukurlah...akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum" ucap Levy-san menyeringai lembut, langsung membuatku merah padam untuk sesaat

Apa dia tidak salah, aku tersenyum? Padahal setahun belakangan ini aku selalu cemberut kalau tidak berwajah datar. Tidak buruk juga...Levy-san adalah orang pertama yang melihat senyumanku untuk pertama kalinya. Tetapi tetap saja, aku masih bersikeras terhadap motto tersebut. Lagi pula, jika mengganti pegangan hidup secara tiba-tiba, sama seperti pengkhianatan. Jika suatu hari nanti, aku memang memiliki "sampah", aku berjanji, tidak akan pernah mengkhianati hubungan yang terjalin, meski hanya sekali.

"Maaf, tetapi kupikir aku tidak ingin berteman dengan siapa pun saat ini"

"Kita tidak harus berteman kok, tetapi sebagai gantinya teruslah berkarya Lucy-san. Aku percaya kamu memiliki bakat menulis!"

"A-arigato" ucapku putus-putus, seperti seorang tsundere yang tengah digoda namun tetap bersikap acuh tak acuh

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, atau mungkin kamu ingin makan bersama?"

"Tidak, aku di dalam kelas saja"

"Jaa ne!"

Aneh, aku jadi tidak ingin menyerah ataupun mengaku kalah terhadap Jenny. Mungkin memang benar, jika _silent readers_ benar-benar ada, namun sebagian author tidak menganggap mereka ada. Tuhan memang baik ya...bahkan aku sempat mendapatkan sebuah firasat tentang suatu hal, entah apa itu.

Karena tidak ada guru pada jam pelajaran IPA, seisi kelas menjadi lebih ribut dari biasanya, sedangkan aku berpura-pura tidak peduli dan sibuk sendiri untuk menulis cerita lain. Tiba-tiba saja Jenny maju ke depan, seakan hendak ingin mengumumkan suatu hal.

"Saat jam istirahat tadi, aku mendapat tantangan untuk membuat cerita, pemenang akan ditentukan dengan jumlah _review_ paling banyak dalam satu minggu ke depan"

"Eh, siapa yang berani-beraninya menantang Jenny?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka, terus berlanjut hingga menjadi sebuah topik pembicaraan hangat

"Jellal Fernandes"

"Kupikir siapa, ternyata si pe _review_ abal-abalan itu. Orang sepertinya sama sekali tidak pantas, untuk menantang author berpengalaman sepertimu!"

"Semua yang memiliki akun, akan menjadi penentu kemenangan dari kami berdua. Ya, kita lihat saja, apa di kelas ini ada pengkhianat, yang tidak menginginkan seorang bintang sepertiku menang" ucap Jenny sambil melirik kearahku, cih dia benar-benar memuakkan!

Aku sendiri baru tau kalau website fanfiction sangat terkenal di kalangan murid-murid, ya inilah adalah akibat dari menyendiri terlalu lama. Lalu muncul sebuah pemikiran di dalam benakku, jika sang penantang adalah Jellal, itu berarti dia bersekolah di sini juga, bukan?

Bersambung...

A/N : Author minta maaf, karena chap tiga gak kunjung dipublish. Lagi kritis wifi nih, kuota pun tak punya. Sekali lagi maaf, mohon review-nya, jangan bosan membaca, ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Pikiran tentang Jellal yang bersekolah di SMP Fairy Tail, sempat membuatku bingung untuk sesaat, memang dia berada di kelas berapa? Kenapa jarang terlihat? Benar juga ya...aku kan jarang keluar dari kelas, itupun sekedar pergi ke toilet, halaman belakang sekolah dan kantin. Semua menjadi heboh sendiri, akan pertarungan mereka berdua, kira-kira harus mendukung siapa ya? Mungkin lebih baik netral saja, aku malas jika berpartisipasi menjadi juri. Bukankah artinya harus membaca cerita Jenny dan Jellal lalu memilih mana yang terbaik?

Dua jam pelajaran kosong kuhabiskan dengan tidur di kelas. Ketika bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, aku melihat Ultear-nee yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela, jelas sekali kalau nee-san menungguku keluar. Ada satu hal lagi yang kuyakini, pasti dia ingin membicarakan soal perlombaan tersebut dan bertanya "kamu mendukung siapa?", konyol sekali.

"Jadi ada perlu apa? Ingin bertanya soal perlombaan antara Jenny dan Jellal?"

"Kamu sudah mengetahuinya, nee-san pikir tidak"

"Anak sialan itu mengumumkannya secara terang-terangan tadi, ketika jam pelajaran kosong, lalu kenapa? Aku tidak mendukung siapa pun dari mereka"

"Eh...tapi kenapa? Atau mungkin kamu hanya ingin menjadi _silent reader_?" goda Ultear-nee yang membuatku terlihat, seakan tertarik dengan pertandingan tersebut

"Tidak tau, kamu sendiri mendukung siapa?"

"Lihat saja dulu cerita mana yang lebih bagus"

Benar-benar professional, lagi pula seorang senpai yang baik tidak boleh pilih kasih terhadap adik kelas, meskipun memiliki hubungan cukup dekat. Aku memberi isyarat tangan yang menyuruh nee-san pergi menjauh, hanya merasa tidak nyaman jika ada orang lain yang melihatku bersama senpai paling populer. Sedari tadi aku masih memikirkan tentang perlombaan tersebut, mendadak ada rasa tertarik yang timbul untuk menjadi _silent readers_ , terdengar cukup keren, seperti menyelinap di antara bayang-bayang. Imajinasi anehku kambuh lagi...

"Konnichiwa Lu-chan!" seru seorang anak perempuan bertubuh pendek, bersurai biru dengan bando kuning di atas kepalanya, bukankah dia Levy? Dan lagi apa-apaan panggilan itu?

"Kenapa kamu memanggilku Lu-chan?

"Terdengar cocok saja, atau mungkin kamu tidak menyukainya?" wajah memelas dari Levy benar-benar manis, aku sampai tidak enak hati untuk menjawab tidak

"Tidak apa-apa kok, cukup manis juga...jadi ada perlu apa menghampiriku?"

"Apa kamu sudah mendengarnya? Tentang pertandingan antara Jenny-san dan Jellal-san" kenapa semua orang membicarakan hal yang sama? Tidak di depan tidak di belakang, membuatku jengkel saja

"Sudah sudah, lalu kamu mendukung siapa?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tau, Lu-chan pasti mendukung Jenny-san bukan? Lagi pula kalian berdua sekelas"

"Meski sekelas bukan berarti aku akan mendukungnya..."gumamku merasa kesal, bahkan ekspresi Ultear-nee tadi pun mengatakan bahwa aku akan memberi _review_ pada Jenny

"Ano...Lu-chan?"

"Ah ya aku belum tau, jika berkata hanya menjadi _silent reader_ bagaimana?"

"Begitu juga tidak apa-apa. Yosh, lain kali aku ingin mengobrol lagi denganmu, jaa ne!"

Bel usai istirahat ke-dua telah berbunyi, tubuh mungilnya itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pengelihatanku, menyalip lautan manusia yang berada di depan sana. Selama jam pelajaran terakhir berlangsung, aku benar-benar merasa bosan, cepatlah berlalu...cepatlah berlalu...itulah yang kugumamkan hingga bel pulang berdering, terdengar seperti bunyi terompet dari surga yang langsung membangkitkan semangat.

"Hari ini kita pulang bersama lagi, bukan?" tanya Ultear-nee berusaha mengimbangi langkahku seperti kemarin-kemarin, berisik sekali makhluk yang satu ini...

"Nee-san saja tidak bisa mengimbangi langkah kakiku, nanti ditinggal loh. Bye-bye!" seruku memacu kecepatan lebih, entah kenapa aku jadi seperti maling yang dikejar polisi

Setelah sampai di rumah, enaknya melakukan apa ya? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menonton televisi sambil makan es krim, pasti nikmat sekali...belum lama menutup pintu, Ultear-nee sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengambil nafas berulang kali, terlihat sangat kelelahan sampai penuh keringat begitu. Tanpa memarahiku atau membicarakan hal lain dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar, syukurlah tidak ada penganggu sekarang.

 _BLAM!_

Meski aku yakin suasana sunyi ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Ultear-nee langsung duduk di sebelahku, memangku laptop di atas paha dan membuka website fanfiction, paling juga mengecek _review_ atau sekedar membaca cerita milik author lain, sama sekali tidak menarik. Namun, teriakannya yang bagai letusan meriam itu, sukses membuat siapa pun kaget, bahkan aku nyaris menjatuhkan es krim yang baru dilahap setengah. Ya ampun, apa tidak bisa, satu hari saja Ultear-nee bersikap normal dan berpura-pura menganggapku tidak ada?

"Lihatlah, mereka berdua sudah memulai taruhannya!" sekarang dia terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah menonton sinetron, lalu di saat tokoh protagonis kalah berteriak kencang tidak jelas

"Taruhan apa?"

"Cepat sekali lupanya, perlombaan antara Jenny dan Jellal itu loh"

"Kirain apa, bukankah mereka hanya bertanding biasa, tanpa menggunakan taruhan apa pun?"

"Tadi nee-san baru saja mendengarnya, Jellal bertaruh suatu hal terhadap Jenny"

"Be-benarkah?" tanyaku yang mendadak jadi tertarik. Tunggu, siapa tau itu adalah tipuan nee-san, supaya aku ikut berpartisipasi menjadi _pereview_

"Cih, jangan harap bisa menipu Lucy-sama ini. Akui saja, Ultear-nee sengaja berbohong, agar aku ikut memberi komentar!"

"Kamu tidak lihat apa? Nee-san benar-benar serius sekarang! Memang taruhannya adalah rahasia di antara mereka berdua, tetapi sudah dipastikan Jellal bertaruh!"

"Ya ya terserah, nanti aku baca"

Tentu saja membaca _review_ , pasti sudah banyak komentar yang masuk, karena perlombaan tersebut sangat dinantikan. Meski agak terkesan buru-buru dan terlalu cepat, diputuskan hari ini langsung dimulai hari ini juga. Memang kapan mereka membuat cerita? Seperti setan saja, awas saja jika Ultear-nee sampai salah mengenali _pen name_ Jenny dan Jellal, akan kuejek mata katarak sampai dia memohon ampun.

Acara televisi yang tengah kutonton, disaingi oleh suara ketikan tuts laptop milik Ultear-nee. Entah kenapa, dia terlihat sangat serius. Seakan pertandingan tersebut bagikan penentu hidup dan mati. _Well_ , aku cukup berlebihan memang, merasa penasaran, perlahan-lahan aku mendekatinya, namun ketahuan dan Ultear-nee langsung menjauhkan laptop dari pandangan mataku. Menyebalkan sekali, seperti bermain rahasia-rahasiaan saja.

"Jika ingin tau lihat saja nanti di laptopmu sendiri"

"Huft...ya sudah kalau begitu" balasku langsung mematikan televisi, beranjak pergi menuju kamar

Senang sekali membuat orang lain penasaran...aku menyalahkan laptop dan menekan tuts dengan keras, sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku, pada saat mengetik di atas keyboard. Bisa ditebak jika Ultear-nee pasti mendukung Jellal, aku juga agak curiga jika mereka berdua memiliki hubungan cukup spesial, meski tidak baik berprasangka buruk seperti itu. Sekarang Jellal memimpin dengan 1-0, tetapi ini baru hari pertama, jadi belum bisa dipastikan pemenang sesungguhanya.

"Lebih baik aku membuka laptop ketika hari terakhir saja"

Belum lama dinyalahkan, aku mematikannya kembali dan pergi menuju ruang tamu. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul dua siang dan acara televisi favoritku sudah habis. Merasa ini adalah kesalahan Ultear-nee aku menatap sinis kearahnya, tetapi dia malah tidak peka atau mungkin berpura-pura terlihat bodoh.

"Tatapanmu tidak mengenakkan sekali, tersenyumlah"

"Ha...ha...ha..."

"Suara tawamu juga aneh, jika lapar makanlah mi instant. Kalau tidak tunggulah ibu, sebentar lagi juga pulang"

Justru aku ingin memakanmu Ultear-nee... siapa juga yang merasa lapar? Kenyang sekali rasanya dibuat penasaran olehmu. Padahal, acara film yang kutonton, sudah mencapai klimaks dan bagian paling menarik malah terlewatkan begitu saja, hanya untuk mengecek _review_. Aku harap bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang seru, dari pertandingan mereka berdua.

 _Hari Senin depan..._

Akhir bulan pada hari Senin, menjadi penentu siapakah pemenangnya. Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah berangkat ke sekolah, merasa penasaran dengan desas-desus dari tukang gosip di kelas. Hanya saja, ketika melihat Jenny sampai di ambang pintu, langsung membuatku malas untuk masuk, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ketika duduk di bangku, dia datang menghampiri dan terlihat ingin meminta suatu hal. Ekspresi itu benar-benar basi dan memuakkan.

"Tumben sekali kamu datang pagi" ledek Jenny yang ditertawai oleh Lisanna, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam sambil berwajah masam

"Masalah? Ada perlu apa datang menghampiriku?"

"Soal masalah pertandingan, hasil antara aku dan Jellal adalah seri dan kau tau bukan maksud dari ucapanku tadi?"

"Memintaku me _review_ ceritamu sebagai mantan sahabat, begitu? Ha...lucu sekali Jenny, jawabanku adalah tidak"

"Jika kamu memberi _review_ aku akan menjadi sahabatmu lagi seperti waktu kelas enam, tidak buruk bukan?"

"Menjadi sahabatku lagi katamu? Aku bukanlah Lucy Heartfilia yang dulu. Ucapanmu itu tidak akan kulahap mentah-mentah!"

"Jawaban darimu benar-benar buruk. Baiklah, jangan harap kau bisa menertawaiku, Lucy. Kita lihat saja nanti"

Ancaman dari Jenny sama sekali tidak membuatku takut, lagi pula apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya? Mau menyakiti Ultear-nee atau mungkin mempermalukan diriku? Silahkan coba saja, aku mau lihat bagaimana caramu melakukannya. Sayang sekali hasil dari pertandingan tersebut adalah seri, apalagi aku diminta untuk menjadi "penentu kemenangan" mereka berdua. Jika sampai besok belum ada _review_ tambahan, maka dinyatakan seri dan bertarung kembali di ronde dua, ya ampun apa sebegitunya Jellal ingin melawan Jenny?

Jam istirahat pertama memanglah selalu ramai, namun kali ini bukan terletak di kantin ataupun koridor sekolah, melainkan papan mading. Merasa penasaran, aku berusaha untuk menerobos kerumunan murid dan berada di paling depan. Tertempel sebuah kertas putih, berisi cerita yang dibuat oleh Lucy.H dengan judul "Sekolah Sampah". Tunggu, kenapa namaku tertera di sana?!

"Lihatlah, orang yang membut karya tersebut sudah datang" saat Jenny mengucapkannya, seluruh murid langsung menatap sinis kearahku. Jjadi dalang dibalik semua ini, adalah anak sialan itu?

"Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak pernah membuat karya semacam itu, bahkan hingga detik ini pun!

"Perhatikan baik-baik, aku memiliki bukti foto jika kamu melakukannya"

Bohong...foto-foto itu palsu! Apa mungkin, akun fanfictionku dihack, lalu dengan sengaja Jenny membuat cerita palsu, dan mempublishkannya atas nama Lucy.H? Dia semakin keterlaluan! Tetapi aku tidak memiliki bukti kalau semua itu palsu, jadi sekarang harus bagaimana? Mana ada yang ingin mendengarkan pengakuanku di saat-saat seperti ini?

"Ada dua pilihan, pertama _review_ -lah ceritaku, ddengan begitu aku akan membebaskanmu dari tuduhan itu. Kedua, _review_ -lah cerita Jellal dan jangan harap kamu bisa selamat" bisiknya yang kemudian berlalu pergi, sedangkan aku terdiam membatu di dekat papan mading

Masih saja licik seperti dulu, kamu tidak pernah berubah Jenny...aku juga memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas, dan merenungkan kedua pilihan tersebut. Siapa pun yang menjadi diriku sekarang, pasti lebih memilih nomor satu dibanding nomor dua, tetapi jika begitu, sama saja aku mengaku kalah. Janji yang sudah dibuat, tidak akan pernah kuingari! Kau harus belajar apa arti dari kekalahan, bagaimana rasanya menjadi korban penindasan sepertiku!

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

"Lucy tunggu, Lucy!" sebanyak apa pun Ultear-nee memanggil, aku terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan kondisi sekitar. Yang kupikirkan saat itu hanyalah satu, kau harus membayar semua ini Jenny!

 _BLAM! CLICK!_

Dengan sengaja aku mengunci pintu kamar, supaya tak ada seorang pun yang bisa masuk ke dalam, langsung membuka website fanfiction dan berusaha untuk masuk ke akun Lucy.H tetapi sebanyak apa pun mencoba, tetap saja gagal. Rupanya Jenny sudah mengantisipasi hal ini. Di antara sekian banyak list cerita, ku temukan pen name JellalFernandes179 dengan cerita berjudul "Sayonara Miku-chan". Jika memang, aku terpaksa menjadi penentu mau bagaimana lagi. Suatu kebanggaan tersendiri, memiliki peran seperti itu.

"Supaya adil aku harus membaca cerita Jenny dan Jellal, arghhh..."

Memikirkan nama Jenny saja sudah membuatku malas, tetapi aku harus bersikap adil, karena begitulah peraturannya. Cerita sebanyak sepuluh halaman tersebut sukses membuatku takjub. Ternyata anak sialan itu benar-benar jago dalam hal seperti ini, tetapi sangat disayangkan, keseluruhan dari alur adalah kesenangan tiada henti, mungkin Jenny bukanlah seorang yang suka mencampur aduk perasaan _readers_ , rata-rata komentar pun berasal dari teman satu sekolah dan positif. Menyebut kelebihan dari ceritanya membuatku semakin muak saja...

"Semoga saja Jellal tidak membuatku kecewa"

Dalam waktu lima menit aku memfoukuskan diri untuk membaca, perlahan-lahan hanyut dalam alur ceritanya yang dipenuhi dengan tragedi dan konflik, bahkan dari mataku mengalirlah air mata karena merasa sangat terharu. Mungkin itulah kenapa aku lebih menyukai tokoh fiksi dibandingkan orang nyata dalam kehidupan, karena mereka benar-benar membuatku tersentuh melebihi semuanya, andai karakter anime adalah nyata, siapa pun pasti merasa senang.

"Mana ada orang sebaik itu dalam ceritamu, yang rela mengorbankan diri sendiri demi menyelamatkan temannya, padahal sudah pernah dikhianati bahkan dijahati berulang kali? Penuh ketabahan dan terus berjuang demi hidup, aku...aku..."

 _Lucy.H_

 _Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak log in menggunakan akun. Ceritamu benar-benar bagus dan sukses membuatku menangis, pereview abal-abalan apanya...aku menunggu karyamu yang lain, Jellal Fernandes._

Mungkin singkat, tetapi setidaknya sudah mewakili perasaanku saat ini.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Di depan sekolah, berkumpullah semua murid mulai dari kelas satu, dua hingga tiga. Ada kejadian apa pagi-pagi begini? Aku berusaha menyelinap masuk, lalu terlihatlah Jenny dan Jellal yang saling bertatap wajah satu sama lain, suasana di sekitar menjadi lebih tegang dari biasanya. Mereka berdua benar-benar serius...

"Sesuai perjanjian, karena aku telah menjadi pemenang kamu harus menepatinya"

"Kamu pikir aku akan benar-benar menepatinya? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Jangan lagi dekati Lucy dan hapuslah komentar _flame_ itu dari kotak _review_!"

"Oh kebetulan sekali, ternyata kamu sudah datang" ucap Jenny tersenyum jahat kearahku, apa yang dia rencanakan kali ini?

"Kemarilah dan jangan berkomentar apa pun" lanjutnya mengancam. Peranginya mendadak berubah jadi sadis...

"Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan berkomentar apa pun dan kemarilah"

 _GULP!_

Akan bagaimana selanjutnya? Firasatku berkata akan terjadi hal buruk tak lama lagi...

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Sumringah pas liat traffic stats, ternyata banyak yang baca, tetapi gak menyadarinya. Saya setuju deh. Ada typo dimana? Gagal paham author, wkwkwkw. Thx ya udah review

Akiyama Seira : Ciee yang udah tobat, turut berbahagialah. Kali untuk hubungan Ultear dan kouhai, kita lihat nanti aja ya. Yep, 'J' adalah inisial dari Jenny, seratus untukmu. Thx ya udh review

aulialaely : Oke deh, thx ya udh review

Naze-Dzena : Baru kali ini balas review kamu, pftttt...oke dehh, semangat juga ya buat project kamu yang lainnya. Thx udh review


	5. Chapter 5

"Tunggu, apa kamu ingin melibatkan Lucy, supaya bisa memenangkan taruhan tersebut?" tanya Jellal terdengar tidak suka, kalau memang ingin membuat taruhan, kenapa namaku harus dibawa-bawa?!

"Aku yakin kamu belum membaca papan mading, tetapi anak ini sudah membuat cerita yang mencemarkan nama sekolah"

"Tidak mungkin, itu pasti hanyalah karangan bodohmu!"

"Jangan berbicara seakan kau memiliki bukti. Begini saja, jika kamu ingin menjadi pacarku maka aku berjanji, akan membela Lucy supaya dia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah, tetapi jika menolak, jangan harap aku akan memberikan pertolongan"

Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini? Jenny meminta Jellal untuk menjadi pacarnya, agar aku bisa diselamatkan dari tuduhan palsu tersebut?! Apa-apaan itu, licik sekali...untuk sesaat aku sempat menatap sinis ke arah Jenny, setelah mengancamku, ingin memojokkan Jellal sekarang, jangan sampai anak itu setuju demi mencapai tujuan aslinya.

"Baiklah, anggap saja kita berdua menang. Aku menjadi pacarmu dan kamu melepaskan Lucy, bagaimana?"

"Baguslah jika kamu menyadarinya, Jellal"

Andaikan saja tidak ada seorang pun di sini, aku akan langsung menampar pipinya dengan keras, mengeluarkan seluruh amarah dari dalam lubuk hati. Jujur, aku tidak terima jika ada seseorang yang mengaku kalah di depan Jenny, apa mereka benar-benar bodoh, dan yakin kalau anak sialan itu akan menepati perkataannya? Hanya aku yang sangat mengerti sifat asli Jenny, Lisanna pasti tidak mempedulikan hal sepele macam itu, tentang penindasan yang sering dia lakukan, dan lain sebagainya.

"Ma-mana boleh seperti itu! A-aku memiliki bukti!" terdengar seperti suara Levy, atau mungkin itu memang benar-benar dia

"Hah..? Lebih baik kau bungkam mulut dan jangan mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Dasar lalat kecil!"

"Semuanya, kalian harus mendengarkanku. Lu-chan tidak mungkin mencemari nama sekolah, meskipun dia amat membencinya. Kemarin..."

 _Flashback..._

 _Waktu itu aku berada di ruang komputer, mengambil buku yang tertinggal saat pelajaran tadi. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat Jenny tengah menggunakan mesin printer, merasa penasaran kuputuskan untuk bertanya, tentang tugas apa yang sedang diprinter olehnya, tetapi ketika aku mencolek bahunya, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan, seperti belum meminta izin terhadap guru bersangkutan._

" _Sedang mengerjakan tugas apa?"_

" _Kamu tidak perlu tau, pergi sana!" usir Jenny dengan kasar, berlari meninggalkan ruang komputer dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan selembar kertas_

 _Saat melihat isinya aku cukup kaget, di kertas itu tercantum nama Lucy.H dan tertulis kapan cerita tersebut dipublish ke fanfiction. Merasa curiga, aku langsung pergi ke ruang guru untuk menemui Hibiki-sensei, tentu saja bertanya perihal izin, dalam menggunakan mesin printer dan jawaban yang kudapatkan adalah..._

" _Hari ini tidak ada seoran gpun yang menemui bapak, untuk meminta izin menggunakan mesin printer sekolah, memang kenapa?"_

" _Hanya ingin bertanya saja, kalau begitu saya kembali dulu"_

" _Berhati-hatilah saat menaiki tangga!"_

 _Sudah pasti, kecurigaanku terhadap Jenny semakin bertambah, apalagi hal yang dilakukannya melanggar peraturan sekolah secara diam-diam. Ketika jam istirahat tiba, aku kembali pergi menuju ruang komputer untuk memastikan satu hal, dan ternyata memang benar, kamu menggunakan mesin printer karena berpikir halaman awalnya terjatuh entah kemana._

 _End flashback..._

Mendadak semua hal menjadi sangat jelas dalam bayanganku. Ada peraturan tidak tertulis yang mengatakan, bahwa untuk menggunakan mesin printer harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu, pada guru bersangkutan, tetapi tidak semudah itu untuk mendapatkan persetujuan. Sebelum diberi izin, Hibiki-sensei akan bertanya pada guru mata pelajaran yang berkaitan dengan tugas, dengan tujuan agar tidak digunakan seenak jidat oleh para murid. Jika ketahuan berbohong (berkata bahwa ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan menggunakan mesin printer, meski sebenarnya tidak ada) maka otomatis permintaan tersebut batal.

"Akui saja, kamu sudah kalah telak Jenny!" seru Levy dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, yang langsung membuat Jenny terdiam seribu bahasa

"..."

"Aku memberikan dua pilihan. Pertama, mengakui bahwa cerita tersebut adalah sebuah kebohongan, dengan begitu kamu akan selamat. Kedua, tetap bersikeras dan aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Hibiki-sensei, dan jangan harap hukumanmu akan sangat ringan, karena menggunakan mesin pinter tanpa izin sebanyak dua kali"

"CIH...!"

Jenny masuk ke dalam sekolah diikuti murid lain, membuat suasana ramai di depan sekolah menjadi sangat sepi. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa pun, _speechles_ saat melihat keberanian Levy dalam membelaku. Ia sempat melontarkan senyum dan menepuk bahuku pelan, lalu masuk ke dalam tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata. Ya ampun, padahal tadi merupakan kesempatan bagiku untuk berterima kasih!

Dia adalah hero yang sebenarnya...begitulah pemikiranku selama perjalanan menuju kelas. Aku yakin, Jenny pasti jera untuk mempermalukan orang lain, jika tidak, dia benar-benar seorang muka tembok sejati. Tetapi ada hal yang membuatku penasaran, Levy berkata seperti itu dan terlihat sangat mudah untuk meyakinkan orang lain, bisa dikatakan kalau dia memiliki pengaruh cukup besar dalam sekolah.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, aku putuskan untuk pergi mengunjunginya, meski sekedar untuk mengucapkan terima kasih saja. Papan mading menjadi sorotan seluruh murid dalam sekejap, rupanya di sana tertulis ucapan maaf dari Jenny karena sudah memfitnahku, tidak lain pasti dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Levy. Aku jadi semakin merasa sungkan, di sisi lain juga merasa senang, karena masih ada orang yang peduli terhadapku.

"Hai"

"Lu-chan? Tumben sekali kamu menghampiriku duluan"

"Ah eto...aku ingin berterima kasih karena telah membelaku di depan semua murid tadi, sampai menyuruh Jenny untuk membuat permintaan maaf tertulis"

"Dengan begitu kita impas bukan? Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena sudah menyelamatkanku terlebih dahulu"

"Ta-tapi...aku rasa hal yang kulakukan waktu itu tidaklah keren, bahkan sangat kejam"

"Semua memiliki cara masing-masing, untuk membela seseorang, dibanding menggunakan kekerasan, aku lebih menyukai untuk berbicara secara baik-baik"

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari ketua kelas, Levy memang bisa diandalkan" ucap seorang lelaki berambut biru dengan tato di mata kanannya, dia adalah Jellal?

Ini adalah kali pertamanya, aku melihat wajah dia dari dekat. Benar juga, hampir saja aku melupakan suatu hal, tentu saja perihal taruhan yang hampir membuatku mati terkejut.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan, kamu dan Jenny saling bertaruh bukan? Untuk apa sampai membawa-bawa namaku segala?"

"Sebelum Jellal menjawab pertanyaanmu, lebih baik Lu-chan berterima kasih terlebih dahulu kepadanya"

"Berterima kasih atas hal apa?"

"Taruhan itu sengaja dia buat hanya untuk Lu-chan, Jellal tidak memiliki maksud buruk atau hal lainnya. Bukankah lebih baik kamu menjelaskannya sekarang?" tanya Levy menyikut pinggangnya, membuatku merasa agak canggung karena mereka...terlihat dekat

"Aku merasa tidak suka, dengan sikap Jenny yang terlihat semena-mena karena merasa lebih hebat. Memang benar, taruhan itu kubuat setelah membaca _flame_ yang dia berikan padamu, dengan tujuan supaya kamu tidak berhenti dari fanfiction"

"Memang kenapa jika aku berhenti? Bukankah tidak penting?"

"Tetapi bagiku itu sangat penting, kamu mungkin menyadarinya jika banyak pendatang baru yang langsung drop setelah mendapat _flame_ dari Jenny, benarkan?"

Omongannya memang benar, bahkan mentalku yang orang-orang katakan sekuat besi pun langsung meleleh, sehabis membaca komentar pedas tersebut. Mendadak aku teringat, akan figur seorang Miku di dalam diri Jellal, cerita berjudul Sayonara Miku-chan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan sampai kapan pun...

"Dari awal melihat pun aku sudah tau, tetapi kenapa kamu ingin _newbie_ sepertiku bertahan?"

"Itu karena aku percaya, dalam diri setiap orang memiliki sebuah potensi. Lagi pula, membuat cerita itu tidak terlalu sulit. Semua bisa melakukannya asal mereka bukan pengidap buta aksara. Sebuah karya ada untuk dibanggakan, bukan dicaci maki lalu mendapat tertawaan dari orang lain. Satu hal lagi, aku juga percaya, jika seorang amatir bisa menciptakan maha karya dan membuat dunia tulis-menulis menjadi lebih berkembang"

"Jika Lu-chan sering membaca koran, pasti mengetahui tentang kemunduran Magnolia dalam bidang tulis-menulis. Saat pergi ke toko buku juga tidak ada novel baru, penulis terkenal menghilang entah kemana, pendatang baru tidak bermunculan, terdengar buruk bukan?"

"Baiklah, aku sudah mulai mengerti sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak kusangka tujuanmu semulia itu, Jellal"

"Kita sudah mengobrol sedari tadi, apa sudah bisa kamu anggap sebagai teman?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, sempat membuatku terdiam untuk sesaat

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, aku balik dulu ya!"

Trauma waktu kelas enam itu kembali membayangi diriku, memang aku yakin, jika Levy dan Jellal bukanlah orang seperti Jenny, yang memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentingan pribadi, tetapi tetap saja, hatiku belum siap sepenuhnya. Di kelas semua berjalan seperti biasa, anak sialan itu menjadi sangat pendiam hari ini. Padahal kupikir, dia akan mengoceh tidak jelas, karena kalah dalam taruhan tersebut. Di saat-saat seperti, aku sangat ingin bertanya tentang "Bagaimana rasanya jatuh?" sambil memasang muka mengejek dan sesekali tertawa kecil, lebih baik niat itu kuurungkan saja, menertawakan orang lain yang berada di bawah, sama saja seperti menertawai diriku di masa lalu.

Pukul satu siang, ketika aku melewati kelas 1-D yang merupakan kelas Levy, secara mendadak dia muncul dihadapanku, menyapa dengan riang seperti biasa, bahkan mengajakku pulang bersama. Pasti sekarang Ultear-nee sedang mencariku, berkeliling dan mendatangi setiap ruangan yang ada satu-persatu. Aku hanya berharap, dia tidaklah terlalu bodoh untuk menganggapku terus berada di sekolah hingga sore hari tanpa melakukan apa pun.

"Lu-chan, aku punya permintaan maukah kamu mendengarkannya?" tanya Levy memecah lamunanku, apa dia tidak salah, menyampaikan sebuah keinginan pada orang sepertiku?

"Memang apa? Tidak sulitkan?" dari jawaban barusan tergambar jelas. Aku bukanlah seorang yang suka dimintai tolong terlalu sulit, yang mudah pun belum tentu mau kulakukan

"Mudah kok, aku mempublish cerita baru di fanfiction kemarin, baca ya?"

"Pen name-mu apa?"

"LevyMcGarden, tidak memberi _review_ juga tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin Lu-chan membacanya"

Cukup mudah juga, untung tidak dimintai tolong yang aneh-aneh. Kami berpisah di persimpangan jalan, dan tak lama berjalan rumahku sudah terlihat di depan mata. Begitu sepi tanpa seorang pun, ibu pasti masih mengajar ekstrakulikuler, sedangkan Ultear-nee? Jangan bilang dia mengelilingi sekolah sampai berulang kali, karena tidak menemukanku. Merasa tidak mood untuk menonton televisi, aku langsung menyalahkan laptop sambil memakan beberapa buah onigiri.

Ternyata Levy cukup hebat. Cerita pertamanya sudah mendapat lima _review_ ,meski pikiran itu tak bertahan lama. Saat membaca kolom komentar, yang secara tidak langsung sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, di sana tertera pen name Jenny tanpa menggunakan akun, berbagai macam flame dia lontarkan berulang kali, dan kebanyakan isinya adalah sama. _Spam_ yang menjijikan...aku yakin Jenny ingin balas dendam atas kejadian tadi pagi.

Tanpa kusadari rasa marah mulai berkecambuk dalam hati, menit ini juga aku memutuskan untuk memberi anak sialan itu pelajaran, sebagai mantan sahabat sekaligus _haters_. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah...bagaimana caraku melakukannya?

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Kasumi Yukimura : Thx ya udh review. Udah update nih, semoga suka dengan chap 5-nya

Fic of Delusion : Lucy belum mau mati katanya, wkwkwkw. Cerita ini masih berlanjut, mungkin masih panjang juga (?). Thx ya udh review, ikuti terus.

Momo Katsuhira-Chan : Baguslah kalo alur-nya ngepas, pikiran mah kepanjangan, wkwkwkw. Oke deh, nanti aku perhatikan, tetapi gak janji sih, suka males nyari tebaran typo di cerita. Thx ya udh review

Lucefillia : Thx ya udh sempetin waktu buat baca cerita ini. Oke deh, pasti update sampe tamat, pasti!

Akiyama Seira : Nanti juga terjawab kok, kalo penasaran tunggu aja lanjutannya. Thx ya udh review. Gimana chap 5-nya, memuaskan?


	6. Chapter 6

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"Lucy buka pintunya!" seru seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, pasti Ultear-nee

"Apa yang Ultear-nee lakukan? Jam tiga sore baru pulang ke rumah"

"Sudah jelas bukan, nee-san...mencari...mu..."

"H'ai, h'ai, maaf karena aku tidak menelpon jika sudah berada di rumah" ucapku tanpa niat meminta maaf secara tulus, masih terpikirkan tentang masalah _spam_ dari Jenny

"Heh...ekspresi wajahmu sangat tidak biasa, ceritakanlah pada nee-san tercintamu ini"

Ya ampun, baru datang sudah menggoda adiknya sendiri sambil tersenyum usil. Aku sempat berpikir sejenak, apakah masalah ini penting untuk diceritakan atau tidak, tetapi mau ditutupi serapat apa pun, Ultear-nee pasti akan tetap memaksa, jadi sia-sia saja dong. Dasar...aku jadi melakukan hal yang membuang waktu. Apalagi wajah memelas itu sangat membuatku muak.

"Jenny membuat masalah kembali, dia _spam flame_ di cerita milik Levy"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Terserah Ultear-nee, jika ingin tertawa karena ini bukan sifatku yang biasanya, memang seorang Lucy Heartfilia dengan motto 'Teman hanyalah sampah yang sering memanfaatkanmu' sama sekali tidak pantas mempedulikan orang lain"

"Bukan seperti itu maksud nee-san...lalu kamu ingin menolong Levy, begitu?"

"Ya bisa dikatakan seperti itu, akhir-akhir ini Jenny terlalu sering membuat masalah, karena itulah aku ingin memberikan pelajaran khusus kepadanya"

"Menarik, lagipula nee-san juga tidak suka dengan sifatnya yang sombong. Tidak berpikiran untuk memberi _flame_ balik?"

"Bisa-bisa semua orang mengatakan, aku iri karena ceritanya jauh lebih bagus dari buatanku"

Mengakui hal ini memang sangat menyakitkan, tetapi cerita Jenny bisa dibilang sangat sempurna tanpa ada kekurangan meski hanya sedikit. Typo, OOC, pengulangan kata, kesalahan dalam tanda baca maupun EYD bagikan mitos semata, jika aku menjelek-jelekkan ceritanya tanpa alasan jelas, dalam waktu satu hari pun cercaan akan datang darimana-mana, lalu tak lama kemudian muncullah gosip 'Lucy Heartfilia Si Nona Kuper Iri Dengan Seorang Jenny' merusak nama baikku saja...

"Padahal nee-san pikir, dengan sifatmu yang sekarang kamu akan berbicara blak-blakan tanpa pikir panjang"

"Adik sintingmu ini masih memiliki akal sehat tau...lagi pula mengejek karya orang lain adalah haram dalam kamusku"

"Maaf, tetapi kali ini nee-san sama sekali tidak bisa membantumu. Pikirkanlah cara yang paling baik, supaya Jenny bisa mendapatkan pelajaran khususnya, jaa ne" ucap Ultear-nee masuk ke dalam kamar, sedangkan aku kembali memasang wajah masam

Tau begini untuk apa diceritakan, membuang tenaga saja. Entah mengapa selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini otakku menjadi sangat tumpul, oh ayolah sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Apa mungkin aku harus mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Jellal dan Levy? Tetapi jika mereka tidak setuju berarti sia-sia, hal yang paling kubenci adalah ketidakpastian, karena itulah dalam melakukan suatu pekerjaan aku selalu memastikan akan berhasil seratus persen, jika tidak kebiasaan burukku yakni menggerutu akan kumat.

"Sekedar memberi usul saja, bukankan lebih baik kamu membahas hal ini bersama kedua temanmu itu?" tanya Ultear-nee yang mendadak muncul seperti hantu, berdiri dekat pintu kamar sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"Kalau mereka menolak jadi sia-sia" jawabku singkat, padat dan jelas

"Memangnya kamu peramal apa bisa mengetahui hal seperti itu? Kita tidak akan pernah tau jika belum mencoba, anggap saja perkataan nee-san tadi sebagai pelajaran khusus untukmu"

Penyakit sok bijaknya kambuh lagi...gerutuku dalam hati masih dalam posisi berpikir, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku mengantuk dan justru tertidur di atas meja belajar, melelahkan juga ternyata hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul lima sore, dari luar samar-samar aku mendengar suara ibu yang tengah berteriak memanggil namaku, pasti untuk makan malam. Mengisi perut juga tidak ada salahnya, perutku pun sudah berbunyi nyaring sedari tadi.

"Itadakimasu"

Antara lauk dengan nasi tidak memiliki jeda beberapa menit saat masuk ke dalam mulutku, bahkan Ultear-nee sampai memasang wajah cengo karena melihatku seperti tidak makan selama tiga hari lamanya. Tak sampai sepuluh menit nasi putih dalam mangkok habis tanpa menyisakan satu butir pun, ibu berkata jika tidak mereka akan menangis nanti. Sudah jam setengah enam rupanya, untung saja belum telat untuk menonton acara film favoritku. Mendadak urusan dunia nyata lenyap dari dalam pikiranku, termasuk soal Jenny dan _flame_ itu.

 _Diam-diam di belakang..._

"Apa Lucy memang serius ingin menolong Levy?" tanya Layla yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari Lucy, sedang berbisik dengan Ultear

"Ibu tenang saja, Lucy akan sangat serius dalam hal-hal seperti itu. Akan kubuktikan jika dia sudah banyak berubah dibandingkan sebelumnya" jelas Ultear terdengar sangat menyakinkan, meski tidak ada yang tau apakah itu akan menjadi kenyataan atau sekedar hayalan semata

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Hari yang baru telah dimulai, aku membuka jendela dan membiarkan sinar matahari menerobos masuk. Meski tak lama kemudian ditutup kembali karena sangat silau saat mengenai mata. Setelah tidur seharian pun aku masih belum menemukan cara yang baik untuk memberi pelajaran khusus pada Jenny. Mungkin Ultear-nee benar jika sifatku yang berbicara secara blak-blakan harus ditunjukkan sekarang, HAHAHA lucu sekali badut bodoh, aku berkata seperti Jenny akan mendengarkannya lalu berterima kasih sambil menangis tersedu-sedu karena sudah membuatnya sadar. Ingatlah dengan statusmu Lucy, ingatlah itu! Kamu hanya si nona kuper, murid buangan di kelas!

 _NYIITT...CKLEK!_

Suara bunyi dari loker saat aku menutupnya terdengar cukup jelas jika engsel laci sudah mulai rusak, ya semoga saja tidak lepas secara mendadak beberapa saat ke depan nanti. Dari belakang Levy menepuk pundakku pelan, memberi isyarat yang mengajak untuk pergi ke kelas bersama-sama. Kalau kuperhatikan lebih lanjut air mukanya cukup baik, apa _flame_ itu sama sekali tidak memberi pengaruh atau mungkin dia belum membacanya karena merasa takut?

"Lu-chan pasti sudah membaca ceritaku, buruk ya? Sampai-sampai Jenny-san memberi _flame_ yang sama sebanyak lima kali berturut-turut" Levy bercerita seakan ekspresi wajahku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, namun dia tetap tersenyum meski agak sedikit dipaksa

"Buruk sih tidak, menurutku biasa saja. Jenny memang terlalu berlebihan, apa kamu tidak merasa sedih atau kesal?"

"Sejujurnya aku sangat sedih dan ingin menangis, tetapi jika ceritaku jelek apa boleh buat"

"Apa setelah ini kamu akan tetap membuat cerita?"

"Entahlah, aku agak sedikit ragu hehehe..."

Dari percakapan tadi sangat jelas, Jenny benar-benar mempengaruhi mental pendatang baru secara keseluruhan karena dia sendiri terkenal dan keberadaannya bisa dianggap cukup penting. Siapa sih yang tidak mau mendapatkan _review_ dari orang ternama? Meski aku sendiri tidak peduli apalagi alasanku bergabung menjadi _member_ bukan atas keinginan sendiri. Kami berpisah di depan kelas 1-D dan ketika memasuki kelas tatapan sinis dari Jenny langsung menyambutku dingin, apa sebegitu bencinya?

"Hentikanlah tatapanmu itu, membuat orang muak saja" ucapku ketika melewatinya, tetapi dia malah menggertakkan gigi dan masih berwajah sinis seperti tadi

Berbicara dengan orang tuli seperti Jenny memang tidak ada gunanya, lebih baik aku menikmati hari ini tanpa perlu berpikir hal lain lagi. Selama pelajaran IPS berlangsung angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus lewat jendela nyaris membuatku tertidur, ketika istirahat tiba nanti lebih baik aku tidur saja daripada harus mengunjungi kelas sebelah lalu membahas masalah itu.

 _Ding...dong...ding...ding..._

"Hoammzz...oyasumi"

Namun belum lama memejamkan mata aku langsung terbangun kembali karena mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan ternyata mereka adalah Levy dan Jellal. Mungkin Tuhan sudah merencanakan hal ini jadi mau bagaimana lagi, jika diusir kasihan juga melakukan tindakan jahat seperti itu pun hanya akan mempersulit diriku sendiri.

"Baguslah jika kalian berdua sudah datang, jadi aku tidak perlu mampir segala. Tunggulah sebentar di sini, aku ingin cuci muka. Ingat, jangan pergi kemana-mana"

"Dia terdengar sangat serius, apa kamu mengetahui sesuatu?' tanya Jellal yang dibalas gelengan kecil dari Levy, untuk saat ini mereka berdua hanya bisa menerka-nerka tentang hal apa yang ingin Lucy bahas

"Hey, mungkin dia sudah menganggap kita sebagai temannya" giliran Levy membuka mulut, merasa sangat yakin karena seorang Lucy Heartfilia tidak akan pernah membicarakan suatu hal dengan orang lain kecuali orang itu adalah temannya

Mereka berdua misterius sekali, pasti merasa aneh karena sifatku berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat secara mendadak. Usai mencuci muka, ada seorang murid membagi-bagikan kertas selebaran perihal voting author favorit di fanfiction. Semua nama yang tertera sama sekali tidak kukenal, kecuali Jenny seorang. Dengan kemampuannya itu tidak mengherankan jika dia masuk dalam calon author favorit, tetapi masih harus diadakan pemilih lagi untuk menentukan siapa yang benar-benar pantas.

"Kamu sudah menerimanya?" Jellal bertanya sambil menunjukkan selebaran yang sama persis dengan punyaku, begitu juga Levy

"Lagipula untuk apa ini?" tanyaku yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun, tetapi sistemnya agak sedikit mirip dengan pemilihan ketua OSIS

"Aku dengar kompetisi macam ini sudah menjadi tradisi sekolah Fairy Tail, calonnya adalah murid SMP sampai SMA" jelas Levy secara singkat, padat dan jelas, entah mengapa aku ingin golput...

"Jadi kalian berdua akan memilih?"

"Kalau aku sih iya, bagaimana denganmu Jellal?"

"Lebih baik daripada golput, lagipula aku mengenal beberapa author dalam daftar pilihan itu kok"

Website fanfiction sangat terkenal rupanya di kalangan murid-murid, berarti memang aku ini terlalu kudet dan kuper. Kenapa jadi melenceng dari topik?! Gerutuku dalam hati sambil menarik kursi untuk diduduki, lelah juga berdiri terus.

"Cih...aku sama sekali tidak mengenal siapapun dalam daftar ini kecuali Jenny, kenapa kamu tidak masuk dalam daftar?' pertanyaan itu kulontarkan pada Jellal yang secara pribadi menurutku cukup pantas disandangkan dengan author pro

"Mana mungkin, lagi pula aku tidak sehebat itu kok"

"Apa boleh kita mengusulkan kandidat lain?"

"Sepertinya boleh-boleh saja..." balas Levy terdengar cukup ragu, tetapi setidaknya aku masih memiliki kesempatan

"Bukankah kamu ingin membicarakan suatu hal dengan kami berdua?"

"Ini tentang Jenny, aku berpikir untuk memberi pelajaran khusus kepadanya dan ajang pemilihan author favorit itu benar-benar pas!"

"Ja-jadi seperti apa rencanamu?" menyebalkan sekali...tidak perlu sampai merinding seperti itu bukan Jellal?

"Rahasia, kalian lihat saja nanti!"

Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah rencana terbaik untuk menyadarkan Jenny! Tanpa kusadari Jellal dan Levy sempat memasang wajah poker face karena dibuat heran oleh tingkahku yang mendadak jadi bersemangat, tetapi di sisi lain juga membuat mereka tersenyum tipis karena telah berhasil melihat sisi lain dari diriku yang teramat sangat rahasia.

 _Satu minggu kemudian..._

Sesuai dugaanku, Jenny keluar menjadi pemenang dalam voting tersebut dan wajah penuh kesombongan itu nampak terlihat kembali. Kuhampiri salah seorang panitia yang ikut terlibat, di depan seluruh murid, secara terang-terangan dengan suara lantang aku mengajukan protes tentang hasil dari pemilihan itu. Sudah jelas jika Jenny sangat marah karena dia ditentang menjadi seorang juara.

"Aku keberatan kalau Jenny dipilih sebagai author favorit!"

"Jelaskanlah, apa karena hasil dari voting itu mengandung kecurangan?" tanya Wendy yang merupakan murid kesayangan semua guru, selain baik dan pintar dia juga manis. Mengajukan protes kepadanya sama sekali tidak salah!

"Bukan, tetapi menurutku seorang author sombong sepertinya tidak pantas menyandang posisi sebagai author terbaik"

"Katakan saja jika kamu merasa iri karena aku jauh lebih baik darimu!" buka mulut juga dia...akan kuhancurkan sifat sombongmu itu hingga berkeping-keping Jenny!

"Iri pada orang sepertimu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah dilakukan. Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal dan jika jawaban darimu membuatku puas kamu boleh menjadikanku budak hingga kita lulus nanti"

"Tanyakan saja, aku pasti akan menjawabnya dengan sangat jujur"

"Apa arti _review_ bagimu?"

"Tidak lebih dari perkataan yang sekedar memberi semangat atau pujian, sampai-sampai membuatku bosan untuk membacanya"

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa arti _readers_ bagimu?"

"Mereka hanyalah sekedar pembaca yang kubutuhkan untuk mencapai target"

"Terakhir, bagimu apa arti dari membuat cerita?"

"Tentu saja untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat hebat dalam hal ini"

Jawaban yang Jenny lontarkan barusan sangatlah jelas, dia benar-benar sombong dan merasa lebih hebat dari siapapun. Sekarang waktunya memberi pelajaran.

"Bodoh sekali, setelah mendengar jawaban darimu aku menyadari suatu hal yang sepertinya tidak orang lain ketahui"

"Apa yang kau tau nona kuper?!"

"Kamu bukanlah seorang author sejati! Mereka tidak akan menganggap _review_ dan _readers_ hanyalah sampah untuk mencapai suatu target. Membuat cerita pun tidak sekedar menunjukkan kemampuan, apa kamu tidak merasa senang setiap kali ada orang lain yang dengan sukarela membagi waktunya demi membaca ceritamu?"

"..."

"Dan lagi, apa sebegitu mudahnya bagimu untuk memberi _flame_ karena cerita dari pendatang baru memiliki banyak kekurangan? Asal kamu tau saja, tidak semudah itu untuk membuat satu cerita! Kami yang belum berpengalaman membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari! Terkadang juga merasa ragu, apa cerita ini memang pantas untuk dipublish? Kira-kira akan mendapat berapa _review_? Semua orang menyukai atau justru membencinya?"

"Memberi _flame_ tidak dilarang kok" ingin membela diri sendiri padahal sudah jelas salah, kau benar-benar seorang muka tembok sejati Jenny...

"Aku tau memang tidak dilarang, tetapi tetap saja kamu harus memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Semua orang di fanfiction membuat cerita bukan untuk ditertawakan, mereka pasti ingin mencari pengalaman yang akan berguna di masa depan nanti, teman sesama author agar bisa saling berbagi satu sama lain. Tetapi apa tujuanmu bergabung? Hanya untuk menjadi terkenal, mentertawakan orang lain, berlagak sombong? Sangat pantas untuk ditertawakan, dasar badut bodoh"

"..."

"Jujur saja, aku merasa ceritamu sepuluh kali lipat lebih buruk dari milik Levy. Author hebat apanya, kamu tidak lebih dari pesulap yang baru memperlajari beberapa trik baru langsung pamer kemampuan. Di atas langit masih ada langit, ingatlah akan peribahasa itu Jenny"

Perang mulut antara aku dan Jenny selesai dalam waktu sekitar lima menit lamanya, untung saja jam pelajaran terakhir kosong, rata-rata guru pun sedang ada urusan di luar sekolah. Syukurlah aku masih memiliki keberanian untuk mengajukan protes, meski ada konekuensi yang harus ditanggung.

"Wendy aku meminta pendapatmu secara pribadi, apakah Jenny memang pantas menjadi seorang author terbaik?"

"Menurutku tidak, seorang author sejati pasti akan menganggap _review_ dan _readers_ sangat penting baginya, mau berusaha lebih baik lagi demi membuat para fans senang"

"Dengarlah, bahkan Wendy pun menolak Jenny sekarang! Aku yakin panitia dari kompetisi tersebut tidak akan memilih author tanpa tata krama sepertinya"

"Apa Lucy-san memiliki kandidat lain yang dirasa pantas?"

"Hmm...aku tidak terlalu mengenal nama-nama author yang ada dalam daftar, bagaimana kalau Jellal saja? Dia juga tidak kalah hebat kok"

"Tentu, kami akan mendiskusikannya sepulang sekolah nanti" ucap Wendy menerima usul dariku dengan terbuka, sedangkan ekspresi anak sialan itu semakin tidak karuan

"Apa hebatnya si pe..."

"Diam...kau tidak memilik hak untuk mengomentari Jellal. Menurutku author terbaik adalah mereka yang mampu mengaduk emosi _readers_ dan menyisipkan pesan moral di setiap ceritanya. Berbeda denganmu yang selalu membuat _mary sue_ , asal kamu tau saja hidup tidaklah selalu membahagiakan seperti dalam ceritamu. Ya lagi pula wajar saja, Jenny adalah tuan putri yang hidup dalam kemewahan dan harta berlimpah, mana mungkin mengerti hal-hal macam itu"

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi aku langsung menyambar tas dan keluar lebih dahulu dari yang lainnya. Perasaan deg-degan dan puas bercampur aduk menjadi satu, terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan tetapi ada satu hal yang aku yakini, tadi itu adalah pelajaran terbaik untuk Jenny. Apa dia masih akan menjadi seperti dirinya di masa lalu atau tidak kita lihat saja nanti. Ada sebuah aturan dalam diriku yang berbunyi "Setelah melakukannya maka tidak boleh disesali" dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal, meski setelah ini harus dibenci oleh semua murid sekalipun...

Bersambung...

Kamus : Mary sue adalah cerita tentang dimana tokoh wanitanya hidup serba sempurna, memiliki laki-laki yang tampan serba senang deh, bahkan ending juga.

Balasan review :

Kasumi Yukimura : Thx ya udh review. Gimana chap 6-nya?

Fic of Delusion : Mungkin selanjutnya gak bakal update kilat, karena jadwalku pub chapter baru gak nentu. Thx ya udh review

A/N : Mungkin hiatus dulu, sepi nih :3 /masangwajahgakberdosa


	7. Chapter 7

Suasana di dalam rumah sangatlah sepi tanpa seorang pun, jam segini ibu masih mengajar ekstrakulikuler, sedangkan Ultear-nee? Palingan juga sok sibuk, ya, setidaknya untuk hari ini aku bisa merasakan damai meski hanya sesaat. Menonton acara televisi sambil memakan keripik kentang, tiduran di atas sofa dan memasang AC, untung saja kakak cerewet itu sedang sibuk sekarang, jika tidak bisa-bisa aku kena marah karena terlalu malas.

"Seperti ini terus pun tidak apa-apa" gumamku merasa santai seakan tidak memiliki beban, melupakan dunia nyata untuk sesaat dan larut dalam kesenangan pribadi

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang berdiri di belakang sofa, apalagi dia menyeringai seram padaku

Damai apanya? Suasana tersebut langsung hancur beberapa menit kemudian karena kemunculan Ultear-nee yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dariku dia mematikan AC dan mengambil keripik kentang untuk dimakannya seorang diri, dasar pencuri! Gerutuku dalam hati hendak beranjak pergi menuju kamar, tetapi Ultear-nee malah mencegatku masuk, apa sih maunya?

"Berterima kasihlah pada panitia, mereka setuju untuk menjadikan Jellal sebagai author terbaik"

"Eh benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, dia jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Jenny" balasku memberikan komentar singkat yang dibalas tatapan poker face dari Ultear-nee, lagi-lagi dia berlagak aneh

"Singkat sekali, setidaknya tunjukanlah kesenanganmu"

"Hore, hore Jellal berhasil! Menjijikan sekali, siapa juga yang ingin bergembira untuknya?"

"Kamu masih sama seperti dulu, dan lagi jangan gunakan cara licik seperti itu!" ucap Ultear-nee mencubit pipiku gemas, sampai merah begini...

"Cara licik apanya? Aku tidak melanggar hukum apa pun!"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh di depan nee-san! Kamu pasti sengaja memprotes hal tersebut pada Wendy karena dia mudah sekali dipengaruhi"

"Ka-kalaupun harus memprotesnya pada panitia lain, aku yakin bisa membuat mereka setuju untuk menjadikan Jellal sebagai author terbaik"

"Percaya diri sekali kamu ini, kau sudah berubah sekarang"

Membuat bingung saja, tadi Ultear-nee berkata aku masih sama seperti dulu, lalu sekarang dia berkata aku sudah berubah, jadi mana yang benar? Jika dipikirkan kembali, bukankah akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sering melakukan kontak dengan mereka berdua? Setelah semua ini berlalu, aku tidak ingin terlibat masalah apa pun meski itu menyangkut Jellal atau Levy, membuat lelah saja, dan lagi aku belum siap untuk memiliki teman.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Pagi ini aku sengaja berangkat lebih siang agar tidak sampai terlalu cepat di sekolah, Ultear-nee pun pergi terlebih dahulu karena dia memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai diurus. Hal ini kulakukan bukan tanpa alasan, hanya malas saja jika harus bertemu dengan Levy dan Jellal, mereka pasti akan datang menghampiriku terlebih dahulu, lalu memulai basa-basi tidak jelas yang sangat membuatku malas.

"Lu-chan kemarilah!" panggil Levy melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti memberi kode, menghindari mereka berdua memang agak musthail karena setiap hari aku melewati kelasnya

"Urusan di antara kita sudah selesai, jadi mulai sekarang aku ingin kalian pura-pura tidak kenal terhadapku. Bye!"

"Mana boleh begitu, setelah kamu membantu kami berdua ingin dilupakan begitu saja" balas Jellal yang langsung membuatku diam membatu, benar juga semua ini adalah salahku karena terlalu ikut campur

"Berteman denganku hanya akan membuat kalian ikut dilupakan, lagi pula aku ini bukan anak baik-baik loh"

"Tidak baik membicarakan hal buruk tentang diri sendiri, Lu-chan anak yang baik kok. Aku bisa mengetahuinya karena kamu menolong kami berdua tanpa memiliki maksud apa pun"

"Bel masuk sudah mau berbunyi, aku masuk dulu ya!" ucapku meninggalkan kelas 1-D secepat mungkin, untung saja belum terlambat untuk masuk

Ada satu hal yang membuatku senang hari ini, sekarang Jenny tidak lagi menyombongkan diri ataupun memberi _flame_ pada cerita orang lain. Diam-diam, kemarin aku membuka fanfiction dan memperhatikan tingkah lakunya, syukurlah jika sikap itu bisa terus dipertahankan sampai kapanpun. Meski aku tidak boleh terlalu senang karena Jenny masih memiliki satu teman yang tak kalah jahatnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lisanna dan baru-baru ini aku menyadari jika dia juga menjadi member fanfiction, meski hanya sekedar pembaca.

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, tanpa pikir lagi aku langsung menyantap bekal yang ibu siapkan tadi pagi. Hendak memasukkan lauk ke dalam mulut muncullah dua orang tidak asing masuk ke dalam kelasku, dan mereka adalah Levy dan Jellal. Tanpa kusadari telur gulung yang sudah diapit oleh kedua sumpit terjatuh begitu saja, mungkin karena terlalu shock. Lagi pula apa maksud dari kedatangan mereka?! Entah kerasukan setan apa aku langsung berdiri dan menodongkan sumpit kepada Jellal dan Levy.

"Ja..jangan mendekat jika tidak aku akan melempar sumpit ini!"

"Perkataanmu tadi seakan memiliki maksud jika kami berdua adalah tamu tak diudang" ucap Jellal memasang wajah poker face, pasti merasa aneh dengan tingkahku yang kelewat batas

"Pergilah dari sini dan biarkan aku makan sendirian!"

"Santai saja Lu-chan, kami tidak memiliki maksud buruk"

"Jadi apa mau kalian?" tanyaku yang sudah kembali dalam mode normal, setelah trauma itu aku jadi memiliki kebiasaan aneh seperti ini

"Ayo makan bersama, pasti menyenangkan" ajak Levy yang langsung duduk di sebelahku, sedangkan Jellal pergi mengambil kursi lain

Mengerikan sekali rasanya, suasana aneh macam apa ini? Tanpa kusadari baik Jellal maupun Levy menatap heran, karena ekspresiku yang bisa dibilang sangat aneh, seperti apa, ya, jika harus dijelaskan? Mungkin mereka tengah berpikir kalau aku sedang sakit, meski itu sama sekali tidak benar.

"Raut wajahmu lucu ya..." komentar Jellal tertawa kecil diikuti Levy setelahnya, memang aku badut apa?!

"Ayolah siapa juga yang melawak. Cepat beritau apa tujuan kalian kemari, pasti tidak sekedar ingin makan bersama atau mengobrol-kan?!"

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Lu-chan"

"Untuk apa? Jangan pikir kamu bisa menyogokku dengan ucapan terima kasih!" sikapku semakin keterlaluan saja dari waktu ke waktu, dan rasanya otakku agak _over heat_

"Karena Lu-chan sudah membelaku di depan Jenny, aku mendengar pertengkaran kalian berdua loh. Kamu keren sekali bisa membuatnya tidak berkutik" pujian dari Levy langsung membuatku terdiam untuk sesaat, untung saja pikiranku sudah kembali normal

"Bahkan kamu juga mencalonkanku sebagai author terbaik, terima kasih"

"Si...siapa juga yang melakukan hal tersebut demi kalian berdua? Aku tidak ingat pernah berkata seperti itu"

"Meski Lu-chan berpura-pura lupa, baik aku maupun Jellal tidak akan pernah melupakannya"

Entah bagaimana suasana di sekitar mendadak berubah setelah mereka berbicara seperti itu, aku merasa pujian yang terlontar bukanlah sekedar kebohongan belaka, hanya dengan melihat dari ekspresi pun aku langsung mengetahuinya, mereka tidak sedang bermain-main...ya ampun, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Ingatlah akan prinsipmu yang berbunyi "Teman hanyalah sampah yang sering memanfaatkanmu". Mana boleh aku percaya begitu saja kepada mereka berdua?!

"A...ano Lu-chan, aku ada permintaan"

"Permintaannya tidak sulit, kan? Katakan saja"

"Begini, aku ingin membuat cerita bersama denganmu. Soal ide dan hal-hal lainnya sudah kupikirkan, jadi hanya perlu kita kembangkan"

"Tapi kenapa tidak bersama Jellal saja? Dia jauh lebih pro dibandingkan denganku bukan?"

"Ini kesempatan emas untukmu, jadi harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin" ucap Jellal yang terdengar seperti menyemangati, ya ampun, baik Jellal maupun Levy sama-sama aneh

"Ji-jika Lu-chan tidak ingin aku bisa membuatnya sendiri"

"Hahahahaha..." tawaku secara tiba-tiba meski sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang lucu, tetapi bagiku secara pribadi mereka berdua benar-benar...

"Gawat! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?! Gomen ne Lu-chan sudah membuat otakmu _over heat_ karena permintaan absurd dariku" ucapnya meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan berulang kali, seakan berkata semua itu adalah kesalahannya

"Maaf karena sudah tertawa tanpa alasan jelas. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kalian berdua sangat ingin dekat denganku padahal aku sendiri ingin sekali menjauh"

"Ya...semua itu adalah salahmu karena sudah melibatkan kami berdua sejauh ini, lagi pula tidak ada salahnya, bukan, ingin berteman dengan orang lain?" ada benarnya juga hal yang diucapkan oleh Jellal, namun tetap saja...

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kami akan menunggu Lu-chan sampai memberikan jawaban yang pasti. Sudah dulu, ya"

Kembali bel masuk usai istirahat pertama berdering, ketika jam tepat menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Mungkin untuk selanjutnya, aku tidak akan bisa menghindar dari mereka berdua, dan soal permintaan itu kenapa tidak? Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa membuat cerita bersama orang lain, perlahan-lahan tanpa kusadari, muncullah sebuah keinginan untuk berteman dengan mereka berdua, meski aku sendiri lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Jika mereka mengkhianatiku seperti Jenny dan Lisanna, kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan? Lalu setelah melanggar prinsip itu, apa aku masih pantas untuk memegangnya? Kalau dibuat menjadi percakapan pasti akan seperti ini :

 _Prinsip : Membuangku begitu saja lalu dikhianati oleh mereka berdua, kamu sudah tidak pantas untuk memegangku kembali_

 _Aku : Setelah ini aku berjanji tidak akan berteman lagi dengan siapa pun_

 _Prinsip : Pengkhianat sepertimu sama sekali tidak bisa percaya, bukankah kamu sudah berjanji, tidak akan lagi memiliki makhluk bernama teman?_

 _Aku : Tapi..._

 _Prinsip : Sudahlah, jangan lagi berkata apa pun, setelah kamu membuangku begitu saja hanya untuk kedua orang tersebut_

Begitulah kira-kira, aku hanya merasa takut setelah mengkhianati prinsip sendiri maka akan dikhianti pula oleh Jellal dan Levy. Tidak lucu bukan, mengalami hal yang sama sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut? Andai saja ada yang bisa memberi jawaban pasti saat ini...

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Kasumi Yukimura : Thx ya udah review, aku seneng ada yang bilang suka ceritanya, hehehe. Tunggu terus kelanjutannya sampe tamat!

Fic of Delusion : Kepala dingin dong berarti, aku paling suka sifat orang yang seperti itu dibanding main tangan. Kesannya kek gimana gitu, baka ya sebutannya. Itu justru bukan pengecut, melainkan pintar dalam bertindak. Lucy memang beda banget di sini, kalo di anime mana mungkin sifatnya kayak gitu. Thx ya udh review, tunggu terus lanjutannya. Eh omong2, ceritamu yang Penderitaanku gak dilanjut?

Naze-Dzena : Thx ya cc udh review, kangen nih di review sama kamu, hahaha. Kalo suka tunggu terus ya kelanjutannya, maaf nih udah lama gak diupdate

Meimeishe : Jadi gak pengen hiatus nih, tapi apalah daya lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama sekolah. Mau review apapun bakal aku terima kok, karena untuk menjadi seorang pro harus bisa menerima kritik dan saran (beda sama flame). Thx ya udh review

Aulialaely : Tha ya udah review. Oke deh pasti semangat.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ting...tong..._

Suara bel pintu yang sudah lama tak kudengar, kini kembali terngiang dalam telinga. Ibu membuka pintu, berteriak memanggil namaku dari lantai bawah. Pagi-pagi begini sudah ada yang mencariku, memangnya siapa, sih? Padahal aku ingat dengan jelas, tidak ada seorang pun yang menjadi temanku dalam beberapa waktu terakhir ini, karena tak kunjung turun, ibu berteriak semakin lantang, sampai memancing Ultear-nee masuk ke dalam kamarku, dan ikut-ikutan menyuruhku turun.

"Turunlah, kamu bisa membuat ibu marah besar nanti" peringatnya singkat, langsung menutup pintu usai mengucapkan hal tersebut

"Berdua sama-sama berisik, deh" gerutuku beranjak bangun dari kasur, meninggalkan handphone, dan berlari menuruni tangga, jika masih santai-santai saja, ibu bisa kembali marah

Saat melihat tamu yang sedari tadi sabar menungguku, ternyata dia adalah Levy. Benar juga, ya, siapa lagi yang akan bertamu ke rumahku, selain mereka berdua? Jenny dan Lisanna? Hahahaha...membuatku tertawa saja. Ibu mempersilahkan Levy duduk di ruang tamu, sedangkan aku pergi ke dapur, membawa segelas jus jeruk yang masih dingin. Memang aku ini aneh, di pagi hari sudah menyuruh tamu minum-minuman dingin, biar greget gitu.

"Begini, apa kamu ingat mengenai janji yang kita buat hari Sabtu lalu?" Levy bertanya usai meneguk secangkir jus jeruk, lalu meletakannya kembali di atas meja. Aku sendiri masih harus mengingat-ingat, maklum memori jangka pendekku cukup buruk

"Ah ya...sepertinya aku ingat, kalau tidak salah, waktu itu kalian berdua makan di kelasku, dan sesaat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, kamu mengatakannya"

"Benar, benar! Bagaimana, apa Lu-chan setuju? Kalaupun kamu tidak mau, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri, tetapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika melakukan kolaborasi"

"Boleh juga, daripada bosan di rumah, tidak ada kerjaan apa pun"

"Baiklah, mau membuatnya dimana?"

"Kamarku saja, lebih tenang dibanding ruang manapun" ucapku terdengar membangga-banggakan kamar sendiri, karena begitulah kenyataannya

Waktu kami berdua melintasi kamar Ultear-nee, tiba-tiba saja dia membuka pintu kamar, tersenyum dan menyapa Levy sambil melambaikan tangan. Kutepuk jidatku sendiri keras, sekarang ketahuan deh, rahasia paling memalukan dalam hidupku. Pasti yang berada dipikirannya saat ini adalah, "Lu-chan bukan anak populer, tetapi memiliki seorang kakak yang terkenal saentro sekolah, sama sekali tidak cocok!", pikiran negatif mulai menghantui...

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka kamu memiliki kakak, apalagi dia adalah Ultear-senpai, author fanfiction yang terkenal di sekolah"

"Lalu kenapa? Boleh-boleh saja jika kamu mau menghujatku atau apa. Aku memang tidak sehebat Ultear-nee, yang pintar, cantik, suka menolong, anggota OSIS pula, sekaligus ketua kelas"

"Justru aku kagum, karena kamu memiliki sifat seperti Ultear-senpai. Kalau boleh jujur, memang kalian berdua bagai langit dan bumi, tetapi sama-sama baik dan suka menolong. Lu-chan juga pintar meski bukan anggota OSIS, lagi pula, menurutku tidak perlu jadi orang populer, asalkan memiliki orang yang berharga dalam hidup, itu lebih dari cukup"

Tidak, pujianmu tidak akan membuatku terlena! Gumamku dalam hati yang ikut merasuki tingkahku sekarang, perkataan Levy barusan sangat mengena, terlalu...terlalu menyakitkan! Sampai membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Meski agak berlebihan, karena sebenarnya aku merasa senang. Dulu semasa SD, aku tidak pernah dipuji oleh Lisanna maupun Jenny, mereka hanya datang padaku di saat membutuhkan saja, tetapi...Levy bukan orang seperti itu, kan?

Setelah berada di dalam kamar, aku menyalahkan laptop dan mengambil kursi meja belajar, untuk diduduki olehnya. Kami berdua terus mengobrol, membahas bagaimana sebaiknya alur, scene mengejutkan supaya _readers_ tidak menduga, dan lain-lain. Perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara senang namun juga bersalah. Semua itu bukan tanpa alasan, jelas aku merasa senang, karena akhirnya dapat menjalani kehidupan SMP dengan normal, karena setiap kali sendirian, aku selalu merasa berbeda, berpikiran bahwa, "Bukan begini seharusnya!", selalu berbeda jauh dari harapan.

Sekaligus pula merasa bersalah, karena keinginanku untuk melanggar prinsip sendiri, mulai terasa jelas. Trauma di masa lalu-ku belum hilang, padahal sudah setahun lamanya. Aku memang payah, tidak sehebat yang dikatakan Levy dan Jellal, aku melawan demi menolong orang lain, padahal aku sendiri tidak pernah ingin menolong diri sendiri, memangnya, bagaimana caraku melakukan hal tersebut? Selama ini terus menunggu, berharap akan ada orang yang berbaik hati dan mau membalas perbuatanku.

"Lu-chan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu melamun?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya teringat masa lalu, hehehe. Lupakan saja, ayo lanjut"

"Benar nih? Aku lihat wajahmu mendadak pucat, sedang sakit?" dia bertanya khawatir, aku tidak pernah mendapat perhatian semacam ini, selain dari Ultear-nee dan ibu. Membuatku ingin menangis

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja!" bentakku secara mendadak, padahal bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan, padahal aku tidak memiliki maksud apa pun sehingga membentaknya dengan keras

"Ma-maaf...aku pulang dulu, beristirahatlah" ucap Levy menutup pintu kamarku pelan, tak sampai lima menit dia sudah berada di luar rumah

File dokumen, berisi cerita yang kami buat bersama-sama, kupandangi berlinang air mata. Sulit sekali mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain, Levy pasti tersakiti setelah kubentak tadi. Ternyata memang, aku adalah seorang _forever alone_ sejati, sampai kapan pun, meski kiamat datang menghampiri dunia, Lucy Heartfilia akan terus sendirian, anggap saja hukum karma dari perbuatanku selama ini, yang selalu menghindari orang lain, bahkan sampai memiliki pikiran, bahwa aku bisa hidup tanpa bantuan dari siapa pun, melupakan fakta kalau manusia adalah makhluk sosial, melenceng dari hal-hal sederhana semacam itu. Tuhan sudah mengambil tindakan, memberi hukuman pada manusia hina, yang selalu bersikap sombong serta mementingkan diri sendiri. Seberat apa pun cobaan nanti, aku telah terbiasa menghadapinya seorang diri.

Cerita yang kami buat, aku _save_ dalam folder kumpulan fanfiction. Meski Levy membatalkan kerja sama, lalu setelah ini dia menghindar dariku, bersama Jellal, walaupun tidak memiliki izin resmi untuk melanjutkan buah pikirannya, aku akan tetap menjadi diri sendiri, seenak jidat mengambil tindakan tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain, memang begitulah sifat asli dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia, lebih baik dibenci, daripada disenangi karena munafik.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Seperti biasa, aku melewati kelas 1-D, tetapi pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa pun dan terus berjalan. Mendadak Levy muncul, merentangan kedua tangan hendak menghalangi jalan. Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha untuk lewat, meski selalu berujung pada kegagalan, karena pertahanan miliknya sangat ketat, mau tidak mau harus menyerah, daripada membuang tenaga.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku langsung mengenai point terpenting, tanpa perlu basa-basi terlebih dahulu

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Sudah jauh lebih baik?"

"Jika aku masih sakit, mana mungkin bisa berkata ketus seperti tadi"

"Syukurlah, aku sempat khawatir. Soal cerita itu, mau kita lanjut kapan? Kalau bisa secepat mungkin, tetapi jika Lu-chan sibuk...tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Kalau kamu mau, hari ini juga kita bisa selesaikan chapter satu, lalu mem _publish_ nya besok. Begini saja, kita tukar-tukar email, aku melanjutkan yang kemarin, dan kamu melanjutkan alur yang sudah kususun, bagaimana?"

"Kamu memang pintar dan dapat diandalkan. Baiklah, kita tetapkan begitu saja!"

Tidak salah dengar, nih? Dapat diandalkan? Padahal, aku sendiri sangat bergantung pada Levy, sewaktu membuat cerita kemarin. Supaya tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman maupun hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, meski hanya sekali. Aku bertanya terlebih dahulu sebelum memberi usul, berpikir keras untuk menyusun kalimat yang lebih sopan dan baik (karena aku adalah tipikal orang blak-blakan), agar Levy tidak tersinggung. Kemarin itu bukan diriku yang sebenarnya, seperti orang lain yang menyusup masuk dalam tubuhku, lalu mengambil alih.

Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, aku mempercepat langkah kaki, menyempil di barisan depan seakan sudah berada di sana sedari tadi. Pelajaran pertama di hari Senin pun dimulai, dan terasa membosankan...apalagi ada kerja kelompok, sudah jelas tidak ada yang mau mengajakku masuk. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk memakai cara lama, yakni pergi ke UKS dengan alasan sakit perut, pusing atau semacamnya, masih saja berhasil. Tanpa disadari, aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Levy dan Jellal, mereka melihatku tetapi tidak denganku, hanya merasa familiar saja dengan parfum yang sering digunakan. Peduli amat ah!

 _Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Apa yang lebih baik, dari melewatkan dua jam pelajaran sambil tidur di ranjang UKS, sangat sempurna! Aku kembali masuk ke dalam kelas, mengambil kotak bekal dan memakannya di bangku paling pojok, suasana sunyi yang berlangsung sesaat itu langsung hancur, ketika mereka berdua, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jellal dan Levy, yang masuk begitu saja seperti hari Sabtu lalu. Bisa dibilang, aku belum terbiasa sepenuhnya.

"Sudah kuduga, Lu-chan masih sakit ternyata"

" _Firasatku benar, aku yakin mencium bau badan milik Levy dan Jellal waktu berpapasan tadi"_

"Lebih baik kamu pulang jika tidak kuat, atau mau pergi ke UKS lagi?" tawar Jellal yang kubalas dengan gelengan kepala. Masa iya, setiap kali mampir numpang tidur gratis, aku harus kembali berpapasan dengan mereka berdua? Asal kalian tau saja, kejadian ini sudah terulang entah berapa kali banyaknya, aku sering sekali bertemu Jellal dan Levy, tetapi waktu itu kami belum saling mengenal, jadi aman-aman saja

"E...eto...hatiku berkata, aku harus memberitau kalian yang sebenarnya"

"Memberitau yang sebenarnya apa? Tentang perasaanmu?" tanya Levy menerka-nerka

"Bukan itu! Sebenarnya aku pergi ke UKS bukan karena sakit, aku sedang dalam operasi menghindari kerja kelompok. Kalian pasti mengetahuinya, aku tidak memiliki teman seorang pun"

"Kamu hanya perlu keberanian dan kemauan. Katakan saja 'bolehkah aku masuk ke dalam kelompok kalian?' lalu setelah itu kerjakan semua pekerjaan dengan benar, selanjutnya pasti banyak murid yang ingin mengajakmu masuk" sayang sekali, usulan dari Jellal tidak bisa kuterima sekarang

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, memang berhasil, tetapi mereka menyuruhku mengerjakan semuanya. Ketika aku berkata 'kita harus mengerjakannya bersama-sama', si ketua kelompok dengan penuh wibawa, seenaknya bicara 'ada kamu yang bisa diandalkan, kami bisa apa? Lebih baik santai menunggu'. Semenjak saat itu aku kapok"

"Laporkan saja pada guru"

"Maaf harus mengatakan ini, tetapi aku tidak ingin mengikuti usulmu, Levy. Memalukan saja, nanti guru akan berkata di depan anggota kelompokku 'kalian tidak boleh seperti itu...', bla...bla...bla...lalu setelah pergi, aku akan dipandang penuh amarah dan berita tersebut menyebar...lalu aku masuk dalam blacklist, tamat"

"Narasi darimu seakan berkata, semua hal yang kamu lakukan serba salah" ucap Jellal memasang wajah poker face. Mungkin dia tidak pernah bertemu, dengan murid yang sangat pandai dalam urusan bantah-membantah

"Begitulah, jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Terserah kalian mau berkata aku pengecut atau apa, kalau sudah begini aku juga kesulitan. Jangan bahas hal ini, membuat lelah saja"

Mencampuri urusan orang lain dan dicampuri, kedua hal tersebut sangat kubenci, namun tanpa sengaja aku sudah melakukannya, itu juga berdasarkan kehendak sendiri, tanpa paksaan maupun ancaman. Aku boleh ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain, tetapi mereka tidak boleh ikut campur dalam masalahku, egois memang...tidak heran selama ini menjadi _forever alone_.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku langsung duduk di depan laptop, mengetik lanjutannya dari setengah alur yang kami buat kemarin. Dari jam satu sampai empat sore, pantatku masih saja tahan, belum beranjak dari kursi, sudah menjadi kebiasaan lagi pula. Sekarang aku bisa menghela nafas lega, akhirnya selesai juga. Siapa sangka memakan banyak waktu, padahal biasanya jam segini aku sedang mandi, lalu setelah itu nonton anime sampai malam. Jika dipaksakan, mataku bisa saja soak lebih dahulu.

 _From : levychan6_

 _Thx, ya, Lu-chan, berkatmu ceritaku bisa selesai lebih cepat. Padahal seharusnya aku membutuhkan waktu berminggu-minggu, lho, untuk membuat satu chapter. Bayangkan saja jika membuat lebih dari dua, ehehehe._

Ya, baguslah jika aku tidak menjadi beban, justru sangat membantu dalam proses. Ucapan terima kasih dari Levy menjadi kebanggan tersendiri bagiku, siapa yang tidak senang jika bantuannya dihargai, lalu orang yang ditolong mengucapkan terima kasih? Karena terlalu bahagia aku bisa loncat sekarang juga, berlebihan sekali, ya, hehehe...yosh, waktunya mandi, setelah itu browsing di internet, tetapi niat tersebut terpaksa kuurngan, mengingat ada tugas dari Laxus-sensei yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Bukan kebiasaanku mengerjakan PR di malam hari, mau bagaimana lagi, akibat dari terlalu asyik membuat cerita.

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti, aku bisa menjadi penulis"

Dan entah mengapa, aku sangat menyukainya...sampai-sampai memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Tidak sesulit yang mereka bayangkan, hanya perlu berimajinasi dan keberanian dalam mengungkapkan, bahkan seburuk apa pun, apresiasi baik akan tetap berdatangan, sudah menjadi keyakinanku sampai kapan pun. Rencananya, cerita tersebut akan dipublish di akun milik Levy, karena memang itu adalah idenya, besok setelah pulang sekolah. Aku tidak sabar.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

 _From : Levy_

 _Aku sudah mempublishnya di akun, nanti kamu lihat, ya. Aku tunggu!_

Pasti kalian kaget, karena aku memiliki nomor handphone Levy, atau mungkin biasa saja? Saat istirahat pertama, kami bertiga saling bertukar informasi pribadi, seperti twitter, facebook, dan lain-lain. Sudah jelas, aku tidak memiliki dua pertama yang disebutkan, walau hanya memiliki dua kontak aku cukup senang, untuk apa punya banyak tetapi tidak pernah bicara? Sia-sia saja bukan? Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, aku menggunakan kesepuluh jemari untuk mengetik alamat web fanfiction, _log in_ dan melihat daftar cerita misc, karena kami membuat di fandom vocaloid.

" _Aneh, mengapa aku begitu senang? Padahal hanya sekedar mempublish cerita, mungkin karena dibuat bersama Levy?"_

Semua yang kurasakan adalah nyata dan jelas, aku tidak mengetahuinya, tetapi itu menyenangkan hati. Waktu sore hari pun aku kembali membuka fanfiction, dari yang awalnya hanya satu kali menjadi sering, siapa tau ada _review_ Benar saja, tiga jam kemudian, tepatnya pada pukul empat, ada satu yang masuk. Jujur saja, aku berharap orang itu bukanlah Jellal, apalagi Jenny atau Lisanna, bukannya tidak suka jika dia (Jellal) memberi _review,_ aku pasti akan merasa biasa saja. Siapa pun yang menyumbang komentar, asal bukan _flame_ saja.

 _Vocaloid Miku Hatsune Lovers_ (A/N : Mohon maaf apabila namanya aneh)

 _Ceritanya tentang Luka dan Miku yang bermusuhan, ya? Bakal seru nih, aku tunggu chapter selanjutnya, kalau bisa jangan kelamaan, izin fav dan follow!_

Singkat, namun...aku segera mengambil handphone, mengetik SMS dan mengirimnya pada Levy. Tak sampai sepuluh menit menunggu, dia sudah memberi balasan.

 _From Levy :_

 _Aku mengerti perasaan Lu-chan, rasanya menyenangkan bukan sewaktu mendapat review? Karena itulah, kita tidak boleh mengecewakan pembaca. Semoga kamu betah, terus bekerja sama denganku sampai cerita ini selesai. Kita update minggu depan di hari Selasa, ya._

 _To Levy :_

 _Oke, aku pasti akan membantumu sampai cerita kita tamat. Semoga mendapat banyak review._

Namun, selama beberapa waktu terakhir kami sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kami membuat kesepakatan, tidak akan membahas _project_ apa pun selama istirahat berlangsung, Levy lebih suka mengobrol santai, begitu juga denganku dan Jellal. Hingga suatu hari, terjadi peristiwa yang tidak pernah kuharapkan, Levy tidak masuk dikarenakan sakit DBD, Jellal sendiri langsung terdiam usai memberitauku berita tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan? Kalian belum membuat chapter dua, padahal tiga hari lagi harus diupdate"

"Aku tau, tetapi..."

Baru kali ini aku merasa ragu, tidak enak hati jika terpaksa melanjutkan cerita seorang diri, tanpa persetujuan dari Levy. Bagaimana kalau dia marah? Tidak mau memaafkanku? Berkhianat? Aku terlalu takut untuk memikirkannya, meski berat, aku harus menjadi diri sendiri sampai akhir. Apa pun konsekuensi yang kuterima nanti, untuk kali ini aku tetap bertindak egois. Sudah diputuskan, chapter dua akan kubuat meskipun Levy tidak setuju, semua demi kebaikan kita berdua. Rasanya berdosa jika mengingkari janji, apalagi terpaksa.

"Jelas bukan? Aku akan tetap membuatnya meski sendirian, meski Levy tidak setuju. Terserah dia mau membenciku atau apa"

Karena memang, aku sudah siap menerima hukuman dari Tuhan.

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Naze-Dzena : Cc jadi yang pertama review kok. Soal proyek itu gak apa-apa kok, kan masih ada banyak waktu, hehehe...oke deh, aku juga mengutamakan belajar kok, bukan cuman ffn doang, wkwkwkw. Kalo nilai jeblok bisa kena tanya guru entar, malu. Thx ya udh review, maaf nih update-nya lama

Kasumi Yukimura : Thx udah review juga atas dukungannya. Tunggu terus ya, maaf kelamaan update

Fic of Delusion : Semoga cepat sembuh ya, saya pasti terus mendukung ceritamu sampai tamat! Bahkan masih berbaik hati balas review pake hp pula, semangatnya hebat banget. Thx ya udh review, maaf update-nya kelamaan.


	9. Chapter 9

Membuat cerita seorang diri tanpa bantuan bukanlah perkara mudah. Aku lebih banyak menekan _backspace_ dibanding tuts huruf di keyboard. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, waktu onlineku sudah habis, padahal chapter kedua belum dibuat sampai setengahnya. Ternyata memang, aku tidak memiliki bakat untuk menulis, empat jam dihabiskan tanpa membuahkan hasil apa pun, menyedihkan sekali, terlalu menyedihkan bahkan...aku menekan tombol power pada laptop, menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur dan memejamkan mata, rasanya lelah sekali, bahuku pegal, mataku sakit, jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding menonton anime atau browsing.

Tersisa dua hari lagi, sebelum chapter dua harus dipublish. Waktu yang kupunya sudah tidak banyak.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Melewati kelas 1-D tanpa melihat Levy, aku merasakan hal yang aneh, padahal biasanya dia mengobrol dengan Jellal dibangku paling depan, lalu pergi menghampiriku dan kami berbincang sebentar, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Kali ini berbeda, hanya ada satu orang, dan terasa kurang lengkap. Apa mungkin, aku jauh lebih dekat dengan mereka dibanding pemikiranku selama ini? Mau bagaimana pun dipikirkan, pasti Ultear-nee akan berkata sama, lalu dengan mulut manisnya dia berkata "Selamat, ya, kamu sudah memiliki teman sekarang", sebuah keinginan terpendam yang dimiliki seorang _forever alone_ sejati.

"Wajahmu nampak kusut hari ini, ada apa?" tanya Jellal memecah lamunanku

"Ah ya, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya perasaanmu saja. Bagaimana keadaan Levy?"

"Belum terlalu baik, kalau kau mau jenguk saja dia. Rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat cukup dekat dengan sekolah kita"

"De-dekat itu seberapa dekat? Aku jarang keluar rumah, apalagi pergi nongkrong atau apa pun itu" dan ini juga, baru pertama kalinya aku menjenguk teman sekolah, bukan saudara jauh ataupun anggota keluarga

"Mau kuantar? Tidak perlu merasa sungkan" ucapanmu justru semakin membuatku bertambah sungkan, apa benar ada orang sebaik ini di dunia?

"Boleh juga, daripada aku tersesat nanti. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti"

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan seperti biasa, aku menyempil di bagian depan sewaktu baris, karena itulah keuntungan dari memiliki badan kecil, entah kenapa aku bisa mengatakannya dengan bangga. Hari yang begitu membosankan, karena guru sibuk mengajar kelas sembilan, lebih sering terjadi jam kosong, dan aku si penyendiri ini sering sekali diabaikan. Semua asyik sendiri, begitu juga denganku, yang sibuk merancang kerangka cerita, untuk mempermudah dalam menyusun alur nanti. Anehnya, ide tak kunjung keluar dari otakku, ternyata lebih mudah melanjutkan dibanding membuat. Apa aku harus minta bantuan Jellal atau Ultear-nee?

"Mana bisa aku melibatkan orang lain, padahal ini masalah kami berdua" gumamku terdengar pelan, padahal cukup keras untuk didengar telinga normal. Siapa sangka, ada seseorang yang mendengar ucapanku barusan, apalagi dia adalah 'mantan teman'

"Heh? Jarang sekali melihatmu sibuk selama jam kosong, biasanya tidur" ucap Lisanna mengejek, apa sih maunya? Padahal sudah lama kami berdua tidak pernah berkomunikasi, tegur sapa pun bagai angin lalu

"Masalah? Menganggu saja" jelas sekali, aku sedang menahan diri sekarang, jika tidak ucapan frontal bisa saja memberondong keluar dari mulutku

"Notes apa itu? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya, sini kemarikan"

"Dasar kepo, apa untungnya jika kamu melihat isi dari notes ini?" tanyaku dalam bentuk perlindungan pertama, yakni menjauhkan notes tersebut dari jangkauan raih Lisanna

"Ternyata Lucy Heartfilia si nona kuper tau bahasa gaul. Jika aku melihatnya, maka rasa penasaranku akan terpenuhi. Ayolah, sedikit saja"

"Tidak boleh! Kamu mana punya hak untuk memaksaku?"

"Jangan-jangan, di dalam notes itu kamu menulis perasaan sukamu terhadap Jellal? Levy bisa cemburu, lho"

"Aku suka terhadap Jellal? Kata siapa? Kami tidak berteman atau apa pun, hanya sekedar kenal saja"

"Eh, apa iya? Kalau tidak mengapa kalian sering sekali makan bersama? Sampai tertawa lagi, padahal biasanya kamu selalu cemberut. Levy pasti sedih, jika mengetahui hal ini, mengenai kedekatan dan rasa sukamu terhadap Jellal, ditambah kamu bertindak egois dan mengambil alih _project_ buatannya" anak ini...ternyata diam-diam dia sering memperhatikan kami bertiga dari luar kelas, tukang stalker sialan!

"Hoi semuanya, ternyata Lucy itu menyukai Jellal Fernandes dari kelas sebelah, lho!" teriak Lisanna yang sukses mempermalukanku, apa sih maunya, bertindak sampai sejauh ini? Mendadak seisi kelas heboh, membicarakan hal tersebut satu sama lain, sampai membuatku muak

Tanpa bicara apa pun lagi, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas, lalu mengunci diri di dalam toilet. Mereka semua keterlaluan, terutama si tukang gosip Lisanna. Memang aneh, jika aku berteman dengan Levy yang terkenal baik, sopan, dan sering diandalkan. Memang aneh, jika aku berteman dengan Jellal yang terkenal di fanfiction, merupakan author terbaik, tampan pula, memang harus diakui, karena aku sering sekali, melihat murid perempuan memasukkan surat cinta dalam lokernya, bukan berarti suka atau apa, sebatas kagum.

Tentu, aku sadar akan hal tersebut. Fakta bahwa nona kuper berteman dengan orang-orang luar biasa, siapa yang bisa menerimanya? Diriku sendiri pun tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Belum lama mengurung diri, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku merasa malas jika masuk ke dalam kelas sekarang, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, kotak bekal serta air minumku berada di dalam tas, dan kalau tidak mau mati kelaparan, aku harus mengambilnya.

Apalagi Jellal sudah menunggu di dalam kelas, makan bersamanya jadi terasa tidak menyenangkan, akibat gosip aneh yang Lisanna sebarkan kepada seluruh penghuni kelas, jangan sampai murid lain juga mengetahuinya, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku nanti? Kami saling terdiam satu sama lain, ya, begini jauh lebih baik, dengan begitu dia tidak memiliki bukti mengenai kedekatanku dengan Jellal, lalu si tukang gosip akan dituntut oleh semua murid, hahahaha! Mungkin aku juga harus memutus hubungan di antara kami bertiga, tetapi...entah mengapa, aku tidak rela.

"Senyummu mengerikan" komentar Jellal menunjuknya dengan sumpit, sedangkan aku langsung salah tingkah akibat perkataannya

"Kau mau bertarung sumpit denganku?"

"Bertarung sumpit? Permainan macam apa itu? Ada hal lain yang ingin kubicarakan, apa kamu kesulitan membuatnya sendirian?" kenapa sih dia harus perhatian padaku? Pasti Lisanna sedang mengintai kami berdua sekarang

"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, ehehehehe. Jangan khawatir, lebih baik kamu memikirkan reputasimu di depan para murid dan kakak kelas" ucapku mengangkat bangku menjauh, bahkan menjadi terlalu dekat dengan papan tulis

"Kenapa menjauh? Kotak bekalmu masih di sini, lho"

"Mana bisa sih, aku mengangkat kursi sambil membawa kotak bekal? Kalau tumpah bagaimana? Mau makan apa nanti? Daun?"

"Hahahahaha, sudah kuduga, kamu bukan orang sekaku itu"

"Apa maksudmu menertawaiku? Aku bukan badut dengan kosmetik menor, yang sedang bermain jugling sambil berdiri di atas bola, pada pesta ulang tahun anak-anak! Lalu kamu yang diundang, tertawa sambil berkata seperti ini 'hahahaha, lucu sekali tingkahnya, lagi, lagi!'. Berpenampilan seperti itu hanya membuatku terlihat bodoh. Kaulah badut sebenarnya, dasar Jelly!"

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak mengerti" setidaknya anggukan saja kepalamu dan tertawa seperti tadi, dasar sialan! Gerutuku dalam hati, kata siapa aku ini pelawak? Menertawai candaaku sama saja seperti mempermalukanku! Lalu kenapa aku menyuruhnya tertawa?!

"Terserah kamu saja, mau mengerti, mau tidak, masa bodo, peduli amat, emang aku pikiran apa? Sudah mau bel, sana pergi, hush, hush!" ucapku sambil mendorong punggung Jellal paksa, sekalian mengantarnya masuk ke dalam kelas, supaya dia tidak menghampiriku lagi

"Keluar dari sini dan pergi ke kelasku saat bel istirahat kedua, akan kuikat kakimu menggunakan tali tambang!"

"Pergi menjenguk Levy bagaimana? Jadi?"

"Iyalah jadi, kalau tidak aku sudah minta dibatalkan sedari tadi"

Tunggu sebentar, aku serius ingin memutuskan hubungan di antara kami bertiga, lalu kenapa tawaran dari Jellal masih kusetujui? Bahkan aku jauh lebih bodoh dari rangking terakhir di kelas! Sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi, mundur sekarang pun sangat terlambat. Yosh, Lucy Heartfilia yang gagah berani, pasti bisa melewati rintangan ini! Tidak ada apa-apanya, jika dibandingkan dengan menghadapi kemarahan Ultear-nee, bahkan nyawaku sama sekali bukan ancaman. Lihat saja aksiku, dalam menjalankan misi, yang terbilang mudah ini!

 _Waktu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi..._

"Lebih baik pulang saja, aku tidak memiliki topik untuk dibicarakan dengan Levy" ucapku dalam mode pasrah diri, ternyata lebih sulit daripada menghadapi kemarahan Ultear-nee. Meski begitu, Jellal tetap menarik tanganku, dan sudah terlanjur sampai di rumah sakit

"A-aduh, nyawaku serasa disedot"

"Kita sudah sampai, ayo masuk"

Apa-apaan dia, seenaknya mengabaikan orang yang nyaris sekarat sepertiku?! Kami menaiki lift agar tiba lebih cepat. Kamar nomor lima ratus lima adalah tempat Levy dirawat. Aku bisa melihat senyumnya, dan tanpa disadari hal sekecil itu berhasil membuatku kangen. Selama beberapa menit, suasana hening menyelimuti kami bertiga, aku masih belum tau, topik apa yang sekiranya enak diperbincangkan, bantuan dari Jellal pun sangat kuharapkan sekarang. Soal keegoisanku yang ingin melanjutkan _project_ seorang diri, lebih baik tidak diungkit-ungkit anggap saja memberi kejutan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Lu-chan?" ternyata Levy yang bicara terlebih dahulu, tetap saja suasana tegang belum menghilang sepenuhnya

"Sehat-sehat saja. Kabarmu sendiri bagaimana? Kapan bisa pulang?"

"Kata dokter, beberapa hari lagi aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Kangen, ya? Hehehe..."

"Si...siapa juga yang kangen, aku biasa saja kok. Pasti Jellal yang sebenarnya paling kangen"

"Biasa saja, padahal kamu tidak perlu menutupinya, katakan saja"

"Ka-kamu juga katakan saja! Tidak perlu malu-malu" mendadak suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Benar juga, apa jadinya jika cowok berkata pada cewek kalau dia kangen? Kenapa aku jadi bodoh sekarang?

"Aahahaha, lupakan saja, tadi itu aku hanya bercanda, ya, bercanda, ahahaha...ha...ha..ha..." ayolah, itu tidak lucu sama sekali, Lucy Heartfilia

"E...eto Lu-chan, mengenai _project_ kita berdua"

"Wah, sudah jam setengah dua. Aku harus pulang ke rumah dan bertemu Ultear-nee, dia pasti kangen padaku"

"Kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah di jalan" ucap Levy melambai-lambaikan tangannya, sedangkan aku langsung pergi tanpa berkata 'sampai jumpa'

Gawat! Kenapa dia yang harus mengungkit hal tersebut? Aku belum mempersiapkan mental sepenuhnya, meski berkata semua ini demi kebaikan kita berdua, supaya tidak membuat _readers_ kecewa, apa Levy mau, menerima segala penjelasan dariku dengan lapang dada? Tanpa perlu meminta bantuan peramal atau orang pintar sekali pun, aku merasa yakin dia akan kecewa, berkata aku ini egois, seenaknya sendiri, dan lain-lain.

"Aku tidak pernah serius berkata, ingin memutuskan hubungan di antara kita bertiga"

Tetapi aku masih takut, untuk memiliki teman...hubungan kami bertiga, kalau bukan pertemanan, lalu apa? Sekedar kenal saja? Mana ada yang seperti itu.

 _Malamnya..._

Chapter dua sudah selesai dibuat, bahkan sengaja kupublish lebih cepat dari hari perjanjian. Ya, aku meminta email dan password akun fanfiction milik Levy, dengan alasan 'ingin melihat traffic stats', padahal bukan itu tujuanku sebenarnya. Langsung memamerkan hasil kerja keras selama dua hari terakhir, bisa dibilang aku sangat, sangat puas. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, masih ada banyak dua jam sebelum waktu onlineku habis. Kira-kira, bagaimana reaksi _readers_ , setelah mengetahui bahwa aku melanjutkannya sendirian? Pasti mereka kecewa, atau bahkan memberi _flame_.

Semenjak cerita ini dipublish, belum ada _review_ tambahan, masih bertahan di angka satu, dan berbeda jauh dengan harapan kami berdua. Levy kecewa, lalu bertambah kecewa karena aku bertindak egois, jika seperti itu jadinya, maka aku akan menjawab 'setidaknya _review_ cerita kita bertambah, karena _readers_ kecewa dan mereka pun memberinya dalam bentuk _flame_ , hahahaha'. Lalu? Mungkin saja Levy marah dan menampar pipiku, tragis sekali. Belum sampai setengah jam, sudah ada _review_ tambahan yang masuk, dari siapa?

 _Lisanna Strauss_

 _Diam-diam aku membaca cerita buatan kalian berdua. Egois sekali tindakanmu, yang melanjutkan cerita ini sendirian, padahal idenya berasal dari Levy, bahkan diam-diam mempublishnya, tanpa persetujuan dari orang bersangkutan. Sudah merasa hebat, karena bisa membuat harga diri Jenny jatuh? Ya, ya, Lucy Heartfilia memang yang paling hebat, siapa pun pasti muak, jika harus berteman dengan orang seegois dirimu._

 _Omong-omong soal chapter dua, menurutku sangat buruk! Andai saja kamu membuatnya bersama Levy, kejelekan dari cerita ini pasti tidak akan terpancar jelas. Dasar perusak, menambah beban orang saja kerjaanmu! Kalau kau mau menghapus review dariku, silahkan. Lucy Heartfilia kan, si nona kuper yang pengecut. Sifat Luka dalam cerita ini sama sepertimu, tetapi ingatlah, kamu seratus bahkan seribu kali lebih buruk daripada sampah, dasar pengkhianat!_

 _Minna, bagi kalian yang memfav dan memfollow cerita ini, lebih baik dibatalkan saja. Masa sih, kalian mau membaca cerita buatan pengkhianat? Nanti malah ikut tertular sifat buruknya. Hapus saja, daripada spam tidak berguna!_

Ternyata aku merusaknya...tetapi, aku tidak sengaja! Bagaimana caraku menceritakan _flame_ dari Lisanna? Bagaimana caraku meminta maaf sekarang? Seharusnya aku menunggu sampai Levy sembuh, tidak seharusnya aku bertindak egois. Ultear-nee masuk ke dalam kamar, pasti dia sudah membaca komentar dari si tukang gosip itu, mau membela diri pun mulutku sudah terkunci rapat sekarang. Jika masih berani mengelak, maka Lucy Heartfilia adalah si nona kuper pengecut yang muka tembok.

"Jangan menangis, tindakanmu tidak salah kok" ucap Ultear-nee berusaha menghiburku, sebanyak apapun dia bicara aku ogah mendengarnya

"Tidak salah darimana-nya? Aku merusak cerita buatan Levy, aku...aku..."

"Levy pasti bisa memaklumi tindakanmu. Jika menunggunya sembuh, lalu kalian berdua melanggar janji pada _readers_ , pasti sama saja. Mereka akan kecewa, bahkan seperti Lisanna, satu per satu datang memberi _flame_. Di awal pun, kamu sudah meminta maaf pada semuanya, dengan begitu _readers_ bisa maklum, mengapa kamu mengambil tindakan sendiri"

"Apa benar, Levy bisa maklum?"

"Dia bukanlah orang sejahat Lisanna atau Jenny, pasti bisa. Kalau tidak sebaliknya, Levy akan berterima kasih padamu, karena sudah menyelamatkan _project_ miliknya"

"Mana ada orang sebaik itu di dunia ini?"

"Ada, kamu harus membuka hati dan pikiranmu agar bisa melihatnya. Jellal berkata kondisi Levy sudah membaik, jadi besok dia bisa masuk sekolah. Ingat, ceritakan semuanya"

"Lalu, mengenai flame itu?"

"Terserah kamu saja, jika ingin menghapus atau membiarkannya. Ada banyak pilihan yang bisa kamu pilih"

"Kalau menghapusnya tetapi menceritakan, bahwa _project_ milik kami berdua mendapat _flame_ dari Lisanna, bagaimana?"

"Boleh-boleh saja. Nee-san mengerti, tidak enak rasanya jika membiarkan _flame_ berada dalam kolom _review_ , tetapi sekali lagi, pilihan ditanganmu, Lucy"

Begini lebih baik, aku tidak ingin membuat Levy melihat secara langsung, ada _flame_ dalam ceritanya, apalagi itu dari Lisanna, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin, membohonginya dan berkata kalau cerita kami berdua baik-baik saja. Ya ampun, mauku banyak sekali kalau dipikirkan, karena begitulah manusia seharusnya.

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Perkataan Ultear-nee benar, dari jauh pun aku bisa melihat batang hidung Levy. Seperti biasa, dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya, tersenyum ramah lalu pergi menghampiriku bersama Jellal. Aku harus mengatakannya, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, bagaimana saat istirahat saja? Itu sama saja dengan menunda-nunda waktu. Lucy Heartfilia yang gagah berani, tidak mungkin takut berbicara jujur, mengenai kenyataan yang harus Levy lihat dan hadapi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, mengenai cerita milik kita berdua, tidak, itu milikmu seorang. Aku hanya sekedar membantu"

"Katakan saja, tidak perlu malu-malu" apa setelah ini, kamu masih bisa, tersenyum dan menyapaku di pagi seperti biasanya? Hal itulah yang kupertanyakan sekarang

"Begini, aku mengambil tindakan egois dan membuat chapter dua seorang diri. Terserah jika kamu mau marah atau apa, memutus hubungan di antara kita berdua pun juga tidak masalah" ucapku berusaha tampik setenang dan sekeren mungkin, padahal keringat dingin bercucuran deras dari dahiku

"Sudah dipublish belum?"

"Sudah, aku sengaja mempublishnya satu hari lebih cepat. Ma..."

Belum selesai melanjutkan permintaan maaf, Levy langsung memelukku erat. Ada apa ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia marah dan menjauhiku, untuk selama-lamanya? Suasana tegang menjadi cair seketika, aku pun membalas pelukannya secara tidak sengaja.

"Syukurlah, berkatmu cerita kita berdua bisa selamat. Apa ada tambahan _review_?" sudah kuduga, cepat atau lambat dia pasti menanyakannya

"Ada satu, itu juga _flame_ dari Lisanna. Tetapi aku menghapusnya, hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sedih dengan membaca ocehannya yang tidak berguna"

"Terima kasih, Lu-chan selalu memperhatikanku. Meskipun kamu tidak menghapusnya, aku sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan buruk, yang mungkin saja terjadi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih"

"Dasar orang aneh, kenapa kamu malah berterima kasih? Bukannya memarahi dan menjauhiku?"

"Untuk apa? Lu-chan telah berjasa, masa harus dijauhi begitu saja? Mengenai pembicaraan kita waktu itu, bagaimana?" pertanyaannya sukses membuatku bingung, pembicaraan yang mana? Lagi pula ada banyak dan tidak terhitung

"Mengenai keinginanmu untuk berteman dengan kami berdua. Aku dan Levy selalu menunggu jawabannya, sekarang berikanlah" Jellal yang sedari tadi diam pun kini ikut buka mulut, aku harus menjawab apa, ya, kira-kira?

"Sayang sekali, aku memiliki prinsip ' teman hanyalah sampah yang sering memanfaatkanmu'"

"Mottomu kejam sekali, apa kamu merasa, kami berdua telah memanfaatkanmu?" tanya Levy sekali lagi, membuatku bungkam

"Tidak, aku merasa kalian tulus, tetapi..."

"Lucy, kami tidak bisa berjanji, akan terus setia berteman denganmu tanpa berkhianat. Tetapi, kamu bisa mengingatkan kami berdua, jika lupa diri. Bukankah itu gunanya mulut? Untuk menyuarakan segala isi hati serta pemikiran kita?"

"Kamu ini, sampai sekarang pun masih saja pintar bicara, dasar Jelly"

"Terserah kamu saja, mau menjulukiku apa. Jadi, bagaimana? Maaf kalau memaksa, tetapi aku ingin kamu menjawabnya sekarang juga"

"Baiklah, peganglah perkataanmu itu, jika kalian berkhianat akan segera sadar diri, setelah aku mengingatkan"

Kami membicarakan tentang chapter dua, meski aku agak merasa malu, karena mengetahui tidaklah sebagus buatan Levy. Namun, mereka berdua menghargai segala usahaku, yang rela tidak menonton anime dan browsing, hanya untuk membuat sebuah cerita. Padahal jika mau, aku bisa saja tidak peduli, membiarkannya terlantar begitu saja, tetapi, mana bisa hal tersebut kulakukan, padahal Levy mempercayakan keseluruhannya padaku.

Tuhan sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan baik. Begitulah akhir dari kisahku, Lucy Heartfilia si nona kuper. Tidak perlu menjadi terkenal, tidak perlu mendengarkan apa kata orang lain, karena begitulah diriku yang sebenarnya. Kontrak antara aku dan prinsip pun berakhir sekarang juga.

 _Prinsip : Sialan, pada akhirnya kau membuangku dan lebih memilih mereka berdua._

 _Aku : Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga manusia, yang memiliki keinginan untuk berteman dengan orang lain. Sudah cukup berperan menjadi si nona kuper, sekarang aku akan memainkan peran lain._

 _Prinsip : Jika dikhianati oleh mereka, jangan harap kamu masih pantas untuk memegangku._

 _Aku : Asal kamu tau saja, aku tidak akan menyesali pilihan ini. Kalau memang Jellal dan Levy berkhianat, hanya perlu menyadarkan mereka, bahkan sesulit apa pun itu._

 _Prinsip : Naif sekali kau ini._

 _Aku : Ya, aku memang naif, karena berpikir bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Nyatanya, aku hanya seorang murid SMP, yang masih membutuhkan semua itu._

 _Prinsip : Terserah kau saja!_

 _Aku : Tentu saja, karena ini hidupku, akulah yang menentukan semuanya. Peran apa yang kumainkan, prinsip, masa depan, aku juga yang menentukannya. Namun, takdir tetaplah milik Tuhan_

Tamat

A/N : Huhuhu, selesai juga cerita ini. Oke, ada beberapa hal yang penting untuk disampaikan. Author diam2 berperan sebagai Lucy. Levy adalah teman baikku sebagai sesama author, kalau boleh disebut namanya Naze-Dzena, wkwkwkw. Jellal adalah pereview idamanku. Tetapi sekali lagi, semua cerita yang telah kususun, mulai dari chapter satu sampai sembilan adalah fiksi, namun pandanganku mengenai fanfiction, review, kecuali motto milik Lucy adalah nyata.

Author meminta maaf karena beranggapan seperti itu, tetapi saya tetap menghargai apa pun masukan dari kalian. Itukan sebelum gabung sama ffn, wkwkwkwkw. Mengenai kebencianku terhadap Levy (yaitu teman baikku sekarang) juga benar adanya, tetapi itu juga sebelum berteman dengannya. Sekarang hubungan kami baik kok. Mohon review!

Balasan review :

Kasumi Yukimura : Terima kasih sudah mendukung cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. Tamat juga toh akhirnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, hehehe...thx ya udah review, bagaimana pendapatmu soal chapter sembilan ini?

Fic of Delusion : Jadi gimana endingnya? Memuaskan atau justru mengecewakan? Terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. Kalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review.


End file.
